


Under this tree we lie

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Asgardian Steve Rogers, Bad Decisions, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Good Intentions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Odin's Parenting, Prophecy, Starting Over, Temporary Character Death, eventual pairing has been tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two blond babes were born on the same day to the very same second, one to be the future king of Asgard, the other, a boy who will become her protector no matter what the cost but it is not their story that will be explored. No, for as the years passed, Jotunheim had placed their wrath upon Midgard, the land of the mortals. </p><p>A child amongst the battlefield lay forgotten.</p><p>It is the story of the second prince and an aspiring warrior that you must direct your attention to for it is their story that shines light upon the realm of the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't have started this as I have so many WIPs but I really couldn't help myself! TT ^ TT
> 
> Sefi - Old Norse name related to the Old Swedish adjective siæver, sæver = 'calm, self-possessed, tranquil, gentle, leisurely' [Steve's Norse's name]

There are worlds Midgardians have recorded as mere myths, worlds that purely existed in one’s imagination or serves the purpose of storytelling, the land of the gods, of the creatures beyond the mortals but what if such worlds does exist? What if beyond that vast amount of space the mortals were not alone? What if the myths were true and these gods do exist, what then?

 

War.

War, will siege upon villages, towns, all throughout Midgard, the land of the mortals.

 

|| x ||

 

Asgard, the realm of the gods, a place of power and the realm of the AllFather, two babes were born on the very same day to the very same second; one fated to be her King, the other fated to be her champion, her warrior, the protector of the realm no matter the cost. One was privileged enough to be born into royalty whilst the other into a simple life of bakers.

The Aesir’s rejoiced, celebrated, for the birth of their prince, Thor, and the other child, Sefi, took pure delight in the brightly coloured paths of Asgard in the arms of his mother.

 

Still, that is not the event that heeds the utmost attention, for beyond the palace walls the talks of war continued to vex the AllFather.

 

After a few years, almost a decade in Midgardian years, war was brought upon the realm of the mortals. Ice froze their lands and people. Day by day the mortals continued to scream for their lives until their voices has long disappeared, their silent pleas echoed throughout the nine realms. Children cried each night; mother’s continued to soothe their babes and only then did the AllFather assist.

That day, the young boy, Sefi lost his father whilst the royal family gained another life from the ruthless war, a life of a Jotun child, Loki.

This is where their story begins.


	2. Our little oak tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children will be children, they won't realize their mistakes if someone doesn't point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post this till I finished Chp 2 but what the heck!

“Brother! Must you run so fast?”

The young boy continued to push himself forward despite the toll it’s taking on his breathing. The older child turned to his friends, a teasing smile plastered across his face as they sped up once more.

“Brother, wait!” the little boy pants with every word.

“Oh come now, Loki, a warrior must be fast or he’ll die in battle!”

Thor and his friends halted on their spot, small laughter erupting from their lips as they watched the little god still running towards them.

“Maybe, I do not wish to be a warrior? I can do something else that requires less strength and brutality, a sorcerer, maybe?” he softly called out.

“Do you wish to be the jest of our family?”

“Mother will not think so.”

“Mother only wishes to please your fruitless dream. Come, let us continue, we have ten more laps to do.”

Loki frowned as the others prepared for another run. “I cannot do anymore running.”

“Are you always so weak and pathetic?” Sif mockingly asked.

The little god crossed his arms and proudly raised his head. “There are far more important matters than besting one another through running.”

The other children snorted at his reply including his brother but still the little god continued to hope that Thor will see sense in his words and play a game that he will be able to equally participate in. His hope was crushed as his brother told him to go back to the palace and spend time with their mother like a good little maiden. He will not stay with them to be belittled and mocked so he haughtily turned away from the group and set himself in a different path.

Therefore, no matter how much he enjoyed being with his mother, he had to grow up, be more independent then maybe Thor and his friends will not think any less of him. It didn’t last very long, Frigga is a persistent mother and how can he deny her when she brings him the best confectionaries in Asgard? No matter how many times he’s told her that he can deal with his own problems, Frigga would always make sure Loki was included in Thor’s games. ‘You are brothers; you must take care of each other.’ She often told them, it stuck more in Loki’s mind than Thor’s of course. The oaf is always so reckless especially with the maidens despite him still being a child. They, obviously, took amusement in it; Thor is their golden prince after all.

 

|| x ||

 

Sif had proposed that they have a match to test their strengths, Loki wanted to read and Thor wanted to eat, no surprise there. It is how they ended up going to town to buy some food and picnic equipments to take to Alfheim, the land of the light elves. The place so enticing despite the harshness of their winters, he silently thanked Odin that it is spring in that realm for it is when that world holds it utmost beauty.

Thor and Volstagg were obviously in charge of getting the food, Hogun and Fandral were in charge of the wine, they're children for god sake! Sif was in charge of the weapons and they had put the responsibility of getting the ‘finest’ blanket to sit on to Loki. The lot of them had promised to meet just outside the market sign after ten minutes.

Of course, Thor and his friends wouldn’t be themselves if they did not play a jest on Loki.

The god worriedly turned to view his surroundings, the market was busy and he could not spot Thor nor the others. He frantically pushed passed some people and ignored their displeased looks, he even called out their names as loud as he possibly could but the noise of the market drowned his voice. The child tightly wrapped his arms around his body and bit his lower lip, he was trembling and he knew it but he forced himself to look up and push back the tears. He will not cry, a prince does not show his emotions so easily, a man does not shed tears, these were the words his father had spoken to him and Thor, and he will obey them.

Above a small stall were the people the little god was looking for, their heads carefully peaked out of the sign as they contained their laughter. The lot of them grabbed their belongings and headed to Alfheim without Loki by their side.

 

|| x ||

 

Loki aimlessly wandered further into the market, the smell of spices and sweets made him hungry and his stomach rumbled in agreement. He continued to chant words of encouragement despite being lost. He wished he could somehow contact his mother to pick him up; he turned to look up in the sky and wondered whether Heimdall will relay his message but after several hours he disregarded the foolish thought and settled to finding his own way. No one will help you simply because you seek it. He hated Thor and the Warriors Three and especially Sif; it was her idea to designate him to getting the cloth after all so of course he’ll hate her more than anybody. What else was he suppose to do but hate them further? His stomach was rumbling as if a monster resided in it, his feet ached from walking and everyone was far too busy to even notice the lost child that has been aimlessly wandering around.

Or so he thought.

A boy no much taller than he is, stood in front of him, Loki lifted his head to take a proper look and noticed the boy’s blond hair and blue eyes just like Thor’s, immediately a frown was placed on his face. The boy merely smiled and looked down. Loki followed suit and noticed a small basket tightly held in the stranger’s hands.

“Are you lost?” the boy softly questioned.

“I am not.”

“I see...” the stranger tightly pressed his lips together and looked around. “Would you like to come and play with me then?”

“I do not.” Loki noticed the small hurt in the boy’s eyes and quickly spoke up once again to stop the boy from thinking about leaving him. “I do not want to play, I am far too tired but I will come with you, if you wish.”

His smile was different from the usual smiles he had received from his brother and his friends, a lot warmer with no hidden intention and Loki couldn’t help but smile back. “I am Sefi and you are?”

“I am the son of Odin, Loki is my name.”

Realisation came across Sefi’s face and he prepared himself to bow down but Loki managed to stop him.

“So where will we be going?”  

The boy never answered and merely took Loki’s hand and dragged him through the unknown streets of Asgard. He provided commentary, of course, telling the god where each street led to and different ways to getting to the main entrance of the market itself. The god found it a lot more useful than running around with his brother. He embedded the streets in his head for future references, proud that he will no longer be lost and might even out best Thor and his group of friends.

 

|| x ||

 

Loki and Sefi sat under an oak tree, as the boy pointed out when Loki curiously asked. It was still fairly small although much bigger than the children themselves. The god had noticed his friend sketching the view before them as Loki flipped through the book Sefi had brought with him.

“Men do not draw.”

Sefi continued to sketch, never tearing his eyes away from the scenery. “Some do.”

“It is frowned upon.”

“Doesn’t make it wrong.”

“So you will continue to live in shame and be the centre of a jest?”

“I will not, I will become a warrior like my pa.”

Loki frowned at the word, knowing too well just how much hardship people like him and Sefi will have to go through to even be accepted into the training grounds. “And how may I ask does drawing help you become a warrior?”

His friend stopped sketching and turned to face the god. “It’s a hobby. I’ve been training everyday to build up my strength, and I’ll join the others when I am of age.”

“Well it’s not showing.” Loki teased.

Sefi’s expression hardened at the god’s words and Loki immediately apologised. The god hanged his head in shame, wondering what he will have to do to earn Sefi’s forgiveness but to his surprise the boy easily accepted his apology, no questions asked. For the first time in his life, Loki had made his very own friend without any help. He couldn’t wait to tell Frigga and shove it into Thor’s face but that will have to wait as he is not yet prepared to leave his friend.

The two spent their time with Loki reading out loud as Sefi sketched. The god marked his initials under Sefi’s to remember their tree so they can remember it through the years to come. They made promises just as children would with their best friends and soon after, Frigga came in an open carriage with a sulking Thor by her side. Loki quickly ran towards his mother and tightly hugged her, Sefi stood in the background with a smile on his face.

“Are you ready to come home yet, my child?”

Loki nodded and hurriedly stepped one foot onto the carriage only to abruptly stop and turn to Sefi and envelop him in a hug.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Anytime, Ki.”

Loki beamed at his nickname; it was the very first nickname that didn’t include the word ‘pathetic’, ‘weak’ or ‘little’. Sefi gently pushed a wrapped object into his hands.

 

|| x ||

 

Frigga continued to smile as Loki told him about his day, excluding the part where Thor and his friends had left him behind, from the look on Thor’s face it seems he already had an earful from Frigga and Loki was content with that. The god opened up the wrapped object in his hands as he made his way to his room and smiled at the small cake and the book underneath it. A folded piece of paper fell onto the marble floor, he carefully opened it up and a black and white drawing of himself greeted him. Loki sat cross legged on his bed with a wider smile on his face as he traced the handwritten note at the bottom of the sketch.

_Come visit me whenever you’re free, Ki._

Loki held the paper tightly against his chest as he rolled around his bed with glee.


	3. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you continue to fight if you knew the consequences of your actions? Even children knows better than that but once you set their goal for them then be prepared for the aftermath.

The skies of Asgard rewarded its people with her glistening light and with the songs of birds nearby as morning came. The world outside the prince’s rooms were a lot different, people woke up before light had shone through their windows, preparing for the day ahead.

The two princes’ was still soundly asleep until the maids had woken their royal asses for breakfast. Loki’s smile never diminished even as he dragged himself to the dining hall, his brother was pretty much the same. The two of them lazily pushed each other in the hallways until Loki stepped back and Thor painfully landed on his side. Thor quickly pulled him down as Loki offered his hand with a smirk on his face. The two stopped laughing as Frigga motioned them to enter the room.

“Forgive me?” Thor softly asked as he offered his hand to Loki.

The small god firmly grabbed his brother’s hand and pushed himself up. “You are forgiven, you great big oaf!”

Thor grinned and began to tickle Loki until they reached the dining hall. Frigga watched her sons with a smile on her face. The boys had begun asking about their father and on cue Odin appeared with a weary expression. Frigga instantly stood up to assist her husband into his chair, Odin smiled at his two sons to ease their worries.

“What will my two sons be doing today?”

The boys exchanged looks before answering their mother.

“I will be sparring with Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif today.”

“Will you joining your brother today, Loki?”

“And be made into a punching bag? No, thank you. I think I’ll visit the market today.”

Odin placed his spoon down and stared at his youngest son. “You should be able to able to at least spar with Sif.”

“You belittle her too much, father. She is stronger than Fandral, I cannot possibly match her.”

“Then practice, going to the markets will not make you stronger.”

“My child, you are intelligent, use it to your advantage.” Frigga gave him a little smile of encouragement.

“Strategy alone will not allow him to win if he does not have the strength to follow it through.”

Loki scowled at his father’s words and pushed the food around his plate. Thor snickered beside him.

“Fine, I will train as you wish but I will not do so with Thor and his friends, they do not teach me anything and I will not stay in their company to be treated as a toy!”

“Brother, you know that we do not-“

Loki cut his brother off with a glare before storming out of the dining hall; he stopped as he heard his mother calling his name. It is only when Frigga gently wiped his face did he realise that he was crying.

“I am never good enough for him, mother, he always finds fault in me.”

“Oh, my sweet child, he only wishes for you to grow up strong so others will not belittle you.”

“But all they do is mock me, even Thor!”

“And has that not help you raise your head and defy them? Has that not made you think that you wish to prove them wrong?”

“It has...”

“That is strength, my child, just in a different form.”

The small god sniffed and wiped his tears away. His back straightened, head lifted high and a smile on his face.

“There’s my brave little boy. Now, will I be picking you up today?”

Loki grinned at his mother and shook his head.

 

|| x ||

 

Frigga had insisted that he let the chariot to take him to the market; he protested but agreed after she had explained that it will give him more time with his friend if he arrived there quicker. Loki wandered around the market first as he didn’t want to seem eager. The boy grabbed a handful of coins from his pocket and proceeded to a stall across him. He looked at paper which has been tightly bounded with animal skin; it looked shiny and luxurious especially with the patterned design. Loki grabbed two of them along with some writing materials. After paying for the items, the god continued to wander around but with a purpose to find Sefi this time. He had considered asking around but everybody seemed to busy with their work and so he lost the will to do so.

“Ki?”

Loki’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice and smiled as Sefi’s face greeted him. The boy’s hands were occupied with sacks that looked too heavy for him to carry.

 “I have come to play.”

“Oh, I’m busy at the moment.”

“Oh, I apologise, I’ll go.” Loki tightened his hold on the paper bag and strode off.

“Ki, wait! Come with me to the shop, my ma would love to meet you!”

 

|| x ||

 

The little prince hardly remembered the path they took; he was far too distracted by Sefi’s hand enclosing his. Loki had asked for it as a simple jest but Sefi had smiled and still took his free hand. He felt a little disappointed and relieved when his friend had let go in order to put the sacks down and greet the woman by the counter.

Loki’s eyes sparkled with delight as he pressed his face against the glass, not caring of how he looked. Sefi chuckled beside him as his mother took one of each cake and led them to the back of the shop. Loki followed like a puppy ready to be fed. The god patiently waited for Sefi to come back with the tea, no matter how much he was drooling, he forced himself to wait. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait very long as if his friend had heard his distress. They halved each cake between them and the little god couldn’t feel more grateful that his brother was not here. Thor always ate a whole load of their deserts leaving very little for the younger god.

 

|| x ||

 

Sefi led Loki to a much bigger kitchen under the shop floor, the god stared in awe. It was still smaller than the kitchen in the palace but it was a lot grander in Loki’s eyes, maybe it was the rows of small cakes in front of him and the smell of freshly baked goods. The little prince walked towards a row of familiar chocolates, he cautiously took a piece and propped it into his mouth. It was the same taste as the one’s his mother brought him whenever he felt down.

His eyes widened as he realised his action and immediately faced his friend. “I...I’m so-”

Sefi laughed, “Its fine. Do you like it?”

Loki nodded as he swallowed the chocolate. “Did your mother make it?”

“I did, my mother can’t come down here too often, makes her sick.”

 

|| x ||

 

Loki was shown the basics of baking and he paid attention to every detail as he admired Sefi’s skills on creating squishy dough into artistic cakes. The god was soon given his own set of ingredients and began putting in practice his new found knowledge. It wasn’t as easy as he thought. He frowned with every spilt ingredient, continuously bit his lip as he tried to stir the batter as Sefi had shown him but he grew tired. Loki slightly flinched as Sefi’s had once again enclosed his, his mouth was moving but Loki heard none of the words that were pouring out. He felt too conscious and he was sure his hands felt nasty from the batter, Sefi didn’t seem to mind.

“You’re not listening.” Sefi leaned in and Loki backed away to ensure Sefi couldn’t hear his heart thumping. “Is something wrong?”

Loki shook his head and flashed him a smile. Sefi raised his eyebrow in question and Loki swore he felt his cheeks flushing. It didn’t help that his friend had now declared a batter war; still, it helped him from inching towards indecent thoughts.

“And what do you boys think you’re doing?!”

Sefi’s mother stood tall with her arms crossed, the two of them immediately straightened themselves in full attention.

“How dare you-”

“Ma-”

His mother raised a hand and Sefi abruptly closed his mouth. “How dare you have a batter war and not invite me? I am extremely hurt!”

The two boys grinned and ran towards her, tightly hugging her waist in their flour covered clothes. They all shrieked as they chased each other around the room, throwing eggs and flours to each other. None of them knew how long their little battle lasted but once they rested, Loki and Sefi had volunteered to clean the kitchen. The two washed up soon after.

“If all battles were like that instead of death and blood I would not mind being a warrior.”

“Do you not want to fight for Asgard alongside your brother?”

Loki pushed the bubbles towards his chest and sank further down into the bath. “I do...”

“...just not prepared for the aftermath.” Sefi copied Loki’s actions. The boys looked at each other.

“Yes, precisely, I just cannot imagine my life without my family.” Loki noticed the faraway look in his best friend’s eyes. “Sefi?”

The boy looked up, a tight smile on his face; his face suddenly looked older than he actually was.

“You lost your father.”

Sefi nodded. The little god remembered him saying that he wanted to be a warrior just like his pa. “When?” He curiously asked.

“During the war with the Jotuns in Midgard.”

“The war that cost Odin his eye-”

“Also the day you were brought into this realm.”

Loki widely smiled, not knowing the truth behind those words.

“They’re monsters.”

Sefi frowned, “Don’t say that.”

“They killed your father and you still-”

The little prince crossed his arms and glared at the boy, an eye may not be as costly as the life of Sefi’s father but Loki had been angry when he found out that it was the Jotuns that did that to his father. He and Thor had secretly sworn to each other that they will annihilate that realm of monsters soon after their father’s tale.

“I’m not saying what they did wasn't wrong, Ki, believe me I was angry but I will not be a warrior with the thought of killing them if-”

“I don’t understand what the big problem is; they never thought twice killing your father.”

“That is the very reason to why I do not want to kill anyone! I know how hard it is to have a missing family member and I don’t want that to happen to others if I can avoid it. Victorious men would come home laughing and cheering; the dead will be respected or celebrated but what of the family? What of the children they have left behind? Their wife's, siblings and mother’s, what of them? Lies upon lies will build up in their lives in order to get back to the normality in their lives.”

Loki pushed himself forward and hugged the boy in front of him, tears both spilled from their eyes. Sefi’s mother sat outside the bathroom door, her legs tightly clutched against her chest, the towels forgotten on floor.

“I’ll become king and rid of your sorrows, I promise.”

Sefi leaned back and pressed his forehead against Loki’s. “No, be a good and honest man and you will be far greater than a king even if it’s in my eyes only.”

“You speak such wise words.”

“Ma has taught me well.”

On cue, Sefi’s mother entered the room with fresh robes. The children dried off and Loki set off to his journey back to the palace.

 

|| x ||

 

The child stared at the large oil paintings in the hallways; each portrayed the victorious gory battles of Asgard with other realms. The Aesirs proudly stood on top of piled bodies as blood oozed from their enemies. His hands tightly clenched the hem of his borrowed shirt. He imagined the dead creatures under Odin’s feet having families waiting for them; he imagined the sadness Sefi had felt once he found out his father had not made it home. It made him angry, disappointed and disgusted, for once in his life he did not wish to be like the AllFather.

“Something troubles you.”

Loki turned to his mother with tearful eyes. “I do not want to be king, let Thor have the throne.”

“Oh, my dearest Loki, I am afraid that is nonnegotiable. You and Thor were born to be kings.”

The god bit his lip in anger; he wished his mother had said to be a good and honest man instead, just as Sefi’s mother had said. Then perhaps he wouldn’t feel the heavy burden laid upon his feet but his mother is right, he cannot run away from his responsibilities. Although he didn't understand how him and his brother could both be kings the god set his mind, he cannot let Thor be king for the oaf will never allow Sefi to be a warrior, if he is king, he can keep Sefi by his side and protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably upload Chp 3 next week as I have not started writing it yet :l


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can sleep when you've such deep thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WHOOOOOO! Finished it earlier than I thought! This chapter has flashbacks and quite a lot of speech.]

Sefi did not sleep well that night, that’s an understatement, the boy felt too scared to fall asleep, too alone. His heart ached with every passing second, his own thoughts felt too loud and he needed to get away. The boy grabbed his rough cotton blanket, quietly sneaked out of their small home with his drawing materials and walked towards the oak tree him and Loki had clearly marked.

The prince turned, sighed and pulled the blanket over his face. He began chanting a spell that he once heard his mother speak to put him to sleep instead his head rang with concern. Loki abruptly stood up and ran towards his balcony. The boy pushed himself onto his tiptoes, grabbed the barricade for support and looked out into the houses around the palace. Concern overflowed around his mind and he looked upon the sky, whispering to Heimdall not to alert his family. He grabbed his fur blanket and ran outside.

 

|| x ||

 

The little god stood up as soon as Sefi’s figure came closer, his lips forming a small smile. Within a second the little boy ran up to his best friend and wrapped his arms around the boy’s body. Sefi did the same, tightening his hold, pulling Loki closer.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I noticed.” Loki stepped back as Sefi loosened his hold. “I think I may be able to help, my mother has been teaching me a few spells.”

Sefi didn’t answer, he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to appear weak especially once he saw how much admiration the little boy held every time they looked at Sefi’s eyes. The boy wanted to be Loki’s role model just as his father was to him. The little prince had pulled the boy’s body closer to their oak tree; Sefi took as much comfort in the little god’s hands.  Once seated, Loki muttered a few words Sefi couldn’t fully understand and a shimmer of gold surrounded them.

The two boys were no longer by their oak tree but inside a very familiar home, too familiar. The two of them stood up, their hands tightly intertwined. The boy in his friend’s memory was a lot younger than Loki was now, too young to be left alone.

_“Pa, must you go?”_

_“Sefi, a warrior never turns his back when help is needed.”_

_“The AllFather has recruited more than enough men, we need you here- I need you.”_

_“Sefi...”_

_“Stay, please.”_

Gold shimmered around the two boys and their surroundings changed again. This time to a much familiar place, right next to their oak tree, three figures stood by the plant, one in Asgardian armour.

_“Sefi, say goodbye to your father.”_

_“I will not.”_

_“Sefi?”_

_The boy looked up as tears fell from his eyes. “You’ll come home.”_

_“I will, my son, so you take care of mama for me okay?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Then you have my words, I will return to you both.”_

Loki looked at the trembling boy next to him, Sefi was older but right now, he looked so vulnerable, so scared just as Loki was when he was a mere babe. Gold shimmered around the two boys and their surroundings changed again.

_Sefi sat by the door, his arms around his legs as he rocked his body back and forth. The sound of a woman crying echoed throughout the house. The boy bit his bottom lip and pushed himself up._

_“Ma, please, you have to eat.”_

_More sobbing came. Sefi hesitantly grabbed the door knob, sighed and walked away._

Sefi gripped Loki’s hands tighter than he should and the god tried not to wince from the pain instead he tried to squeeze his best friend’s hand to relay comfort. Gold shimmered around the two boys and their surroundings changed again.

_“Ma?”_

_“Get away from me!”_

_The boy flinched from his mother’s words, tears threatened to fall but instead Sefi pushed them back and straightened himself like a good soldier._

_“Sefi...I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I’m sorry, please leave, I just can’t look at you right now, please.”_

_Without another word, the boy left his mother._

Loki hurriedly pulled the boy next to him to follow the retreating figure. He had thought his friend would run away from his home but instead they followed him to the kitchen behind the shop. Sefi refused to watch the scene like Loki, the boy already knew what he will do and cannot bear to watch it. Sefi had tried to push it away from his mind so the little prince wouldn’t have to witness its horror but he couldn’t do it, he was too weak.

_Sefi heated a pan over the fire._

Loki watched in confusion as the boy continued to stare at the object as it heat itself up, the prince had wondered if he was preparing a meal but no ingredients came. Instead, the boy gripped the handle of the pan and pressed the hot object into his face. The boy did not cry, not a single tear. The little prince stared up into the Sefi he knew, the Sefi who had saved him when he was lost, wondering, pleading for the event that has already passed to stop.

_Sefi switched hands._

Loki covered his mouth to stop an ugly sob from escaping, he looked up once again as Sefi hugged him.

“Loki, please stop.”

“I cannot, I do not remember how!”

_A woman screamed, cried and held her poor boy in her arms._

Loki hesitantly turned his head as Sefi’s body trembled.

_“I no longer look like him, please don’t tell me to leave, ma. You’re all I’ve got left...”_

_“Oh, my boy, my poor, poor boy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sefi, I’m sorry, my son, I’m sorry. Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_

_The two of them held onto other tighter and tighter as tears fell from their eyes. The mother continued to place kisses on top of her son’s head as she rocked both their bodies back and forth._

Gold shimmered around the two boys and their surroundings changed again except now they were back, back to their time.

“Your face...” Loki weakly started.

“My mother knew a sorcerer; she healed the burns for me. I asked her if it was possible to remove them, it made my ma sad so I asked if she could take it away...and she did.”

“Maybe I will become a sorcerer; I can help you heal your wounds when you go fighting with the other warriors. My mother is already teaching me a few spells; I can ask her to teach me a healing one too.”

Sefi pulled back and cupped Loki’s face. “Ki, you must never change your dream for others, do it for yourself. If a sorcerer is someone you wish to become then I will cheer you on.”

The prince brightly smiled, diminishing the ghastly imagery in his head. “You are the first to say so, apart from my mother. So you will not think me a fool?”

“Never.”

“Nor will you belittle me or think me weak and pathetic?”

“I am proud and always will be, to call you my friend. You are intelligent and strong for someone your age and you will continue to grow; I just wish that you will not leave me behind.”

 

|| x ||

 

Loki had asked more about the sorcerer as they lay down on the ground, the back of their hands slightly touching. The prince continued to watch the side of Sefi’s face as the boy described the woman, his eyes would light up and the god found a strange and unpleasant feeling rising up to his chest. He placed a hand over it, wondering what had conjured it up. Loki shook his head twice and refocused his attention to Sefi.

Once his friend had finished his tale, Loki shared his memories of his brother and his friends. Sefi’s face would scrunch up in disgust whenever the god told him about the jest they would play on him. He also told him how he became lost in the market, of course, he told his friend that he was grateful for that one jest, if not for it, they would have never met. ‘Fate’ as Sefi had called it and Loki hoped that whoever controlled fate, well he wished they would continue to give him a good one.

Both boys became quiet for a while, but their minds overflowed with thoughts. They both mentally sighed before determination entered them. Slowly, their pinkies flicked out and curled around each other, the rest of their fingers soon followed. The two of them turned their heads away, trying to hide their flushed cheeks.

The two soon gathered their courage to look at each other and conversed about the stars and the life beyond their realm. They conversed about their dreams and the future plans any child might have like when they will see each other next or whether Sefi could come and play in the palace. Little did they know that the peace in Asgard was in their hands.

 

|| x ||

 

Loki went home to find Odin and Frigga by the palace gates, a displeased and concerned look on their faces. They went on about danger, wolves or even frost giants could’ve apparently attacked him and taken him away from them. He told them he was sorry and he soon went to bed. On the other side, Sefi lay beside his mother as she placed a blanket over both their bodies. Dawn will appear in a few hours but all citizens of Asgard continued to sleep, all apart from Heimdall and the palace guards, couldn’t be helped, they had a twenty-four hour job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I was crying as I typed up certain parts of this chapter.


	5. The Brothers and the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been busy and I have an interview for uni coming up hence the late update. This is shorter than the other chapters, had to try to move it along (not prepared for a long ass story!)

Loki had already made plans in his head of the things he wanted to do and learn with Sefi, his day was set and all he had to do was find his best friend. Odin, of course, would deny him of that. He always had denied him of the little pleasures in his life, no sweets, no cakes, no trickery, thank god for his mother. Frigga continued grant him all those little things, be it a piece of chocolate or a book of spells from her private collection. She had tried to teach Thor too but the oaf never had the patience, he grew bored and often decided to stack up the books into towers and pretended to be an animal from Midgard, a Tyrannosaurus is what it’s called. He’s always so fond of brutes.

The little prince had received a slap across the back of his hands and he couldn’t help but glare at the source. “Must you do that?” He sneered.

“Pay attention and I shan’t have to do it again, Master Loki.”

Loki growled at the old man. He tried not to listen to Thor and his friends laughing but it grew harder with every passing hour. The little prince didn’t understand why he had to stay behind and study about Asgard whilst Thor could run around and play, he knew far more than his brother.

A small pebble flew to his desk, he brushed it away, more pebbles found their way on his table, one hitting him on his shoulder. The god’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he continued to make notes. More pebbles came. Loki finally turned around after the old man left, possibly to get more materials to torture the god with.

A ‘psst’ sound echoed in the silent room, he suspiciously turned; Thor peeked out of a column. “Have you come to gloat?”

“Nay, I come with your favourite delights!”

The god’s head perked up, he turned to the large door before sneaking towards his brother. A small leather pouch was attached to Thor’s belt. The younger god gleamed as his brother showed him the tiny chocolates.

“Mother brought it back from the market.”

Loki snapped out of his trance. “She went to the market?”

“Aye.”

“Did she not wish my company?”

“Brother, you know father forbid you to come out until you have finished your studies.”

The raven haired god clenched his hands. “You did not have to do this so why must I?”

“Then will you train with us?”

Loki looked up and glared at his brother. “I said I would just not with you! If I am stuck here merely because he believes that I will not train then he is wrong!”

Thor covered the god’s mouth and Loki mumbled incoherent words. “Brother, I will tell father that you wish to train, and then maybe he will allow you to come outside.”

 Loki crossed is arms, “he will not listen, he thinks me weak and incapable.”

“I will still try, I promise.”

Thor clasped his arm before retreating to one of the windows. The little god proceeded back to his seat and began eating the chocolates; he flipped his book and unfolded the paper Sefi had given him.

Loki waited. Thor never came.

Loki continued to wait. Thor never came.

The god still continued to wait. Still, his brother never came.

 

|| x ||

 

He had decided to take things in his own matter after years of waiting, Odin had warned the guards not to let him wander off and they did their job well. Loki grew restless, he wanted to go outside, wanted to play with Sefi and eat Sefi’s mother’s food. Loki tried to avoid his brother as much as possible due to his anger and it was surprisingly easy.

 

|| x ||

 

The little god became worried, who wouldn’t be? The oaf was always so loud so not hearing anything from his brother worried him, to death. All thoughts of Sefi flew out of his mind as he desperately searched for his older brother.

The god stood in front of the large golden door leading to Thor’s bedroom, he loudly knocked but the oaf didn’t answer. Loki continued to knock for another several minutes, he had decided to give up and walk away instead he found himself opening the door. The little god cautiously peeked into the room and noticed his brother lying down on his bed. Loki crept onto the bed, wanting to surprise Thor but his brother’s coughing stopped him.

“Brother? What’s the matter?”  

The blond boy turned his head to the side to face Loki as the little boy climbed up his overly stuffed bed.

“Loki, you should not be here, I am not well.”

The little god clutched the blanket over Thor’s body and wiggled himself under it. “I thought you had forgotten your promise.” He meekly said.

“Never. I know how much you wish to play outside; I too felt the same until father had given up.” Thor’s chuckle was painfully replaced with a cough; he had turned away from his little brother to avoid spreading his illness. “Loki, you should leave, I do not wish to infect you.”

“I want to stay.”

Thor sighed in defeat as Loki snuggled closer to him. “You will not sleep well.”

“It does not matter.”

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead just as their mother does before they fell asleep. The two boys didn’t fall asleep that easily, Thor was coughing too much and Loki was far too worried. It was a strange sight, his older brother, the boy who portrayed so much power and strength, lies on his bed, sick and beaten.

“Brother, look!”

The blond god abruptly sat up in time with Loki as the boy pointed at a floating light, the two of them pushed themselves away from the bed and walked out to their balcony. The light continued to float away into the stars, it was beautiful and bright yet there was something so utterly upsetting about it.

“What is it?” Loki curiously asked.

Thor continued to stare, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Thor?”

The older brother looked down, a sad smile upon his face. “Someone has gone to Valhalla. Come; let us wish them a safe journey.”

Thor lifted Loki up, despite Loki’s new height, the boy was still so light compared to Thor. The raven-haired boy sat on the marble barricade as his older brother leaned forward, eyes squinting to view the landscape before them. They both closed their eyes and muttered a few words to ensure whoever had left their realm will find happiness in their destination.

The two princes’ soon fell into a slumber.

 

|| x ||

 

Across Asgard, a boy stood still next to an oak tree, his hands bloodied from the continuous punches he had given to the tree. No tears spilled from his eyes but blood spilled from his hands. Returned letters lay crumpled on the grass, sketches torn in pieces. The boy fell to his knees, his head against the trunk of the oak tree, covering the bloodied initials carved into it.

 

|| x ||

 

That night, Sefi became a warrior of Asgard.


	6. Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Mermaid turned into foam and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter? Written in Sefi's POV! [Wrote this as I may not be able to update for a bit, like I said, uni interview coming up so I'm sorry for the short chapters!

The little blond boy continuously peaked out of the shop every five minutes or so to see if his friend was nearby but no such luck. That never stopped him from waiting though. Every time his mother had asked him to purchase something Sefi always found himself by the market entrance, waiting.

Still, Loki never came.

Sefi had brushed it off and thought that the god was probably burdened with his studies and so the boy focused in making more cakes. After over a long period of time, Sefi began to worry, Loki hadn’t come to visit at all.

“Why don’t you write him a letter? I’m sure someone will be more than willing to hand it to him.”

The boy nodded at his mother and ran off to their oak tree. He still looked around on his way there, just in case the little god was lost again. Sefi began drawing sketches of the things around him at first then he had proceeded to writing letters. He gave each one of them to a guard by the entrance of the palace or to a passing servant. Sefi politely smiled at all of them and patiently waited.

“Ma, he hasn’t replied at all...” the boy quietly whispered during their dinner.

“Sefi, my love, how long did you take writing those letters?”

The boy looked up in deep thought. “A lot?” he shyly muttered.

“Then he will be the same, you did send him a whole at mostly the same time.”

Sefi smiled at his mother. “I had a lot to say!”

Mrs. Rogerson pinched Sefi’s cheeks before cleaning up.

 

|| x ||

 

A few days turned into months and there was still no replies from his little friend.

“Ma, he still hasn’t replied...ma?” Sefi impatiently knocked on her bedroom door. “Ma, I’m coming in!”

Writing materials fell on the floor as the boy saw how deadly pale his mother’s skin had grown. His body flinched with every ghastly cough the woman let out.

“Sefi?” She croaked.

Little Sefi cautiously walked towards her. “Ma, what’s wrong?”

“My child,” Cough. “Get the healer for ma will you?”

The boy nodded and ran to the house across the road, desperately knocking. The man had an angry expression as he opened the door but once he had laid eyes on the boy’s trembling body, he rushed to get his materials before following Sefi back to his house.

He had been told to keep out.

Sefi fell asleep on the floor outside his mother’s bedroom with dried tears on his face. He immediately sat up when he heard the door creaked. The man had explained something even he couldn’t understand and will have to consult with people who knew magic. Loki. Surely, his friend would know someone like that. The little boy sat next to his mother’s bed, humming the tune his ma would sing to him when he couldn’t sleep. Her coughs still made him flinch as he wrote another letter to Loki.

 

|| x ||

 

He waited and waited but there was still no reply. Sefi marched to the palace and had begun asking about Loki’s whereabouts but the guard blankly stared at him.

Sefi followed a servant woman to the back door. “Wait! M’am, please wait!”

The woman turned around with a questioning look.

“Do you know where I can find Loki? Please, it’s important! I-”

“Prince Loki is not allowed visitors at the moment.”

 

|| x ||

 

The months turned into years and his mother’s condition grew worse, the healer could no longer help and others became weary in case they caught the sickness too.

Still he waited for his friend for good news.

 

|| x ||

 

But even that hope diminished with every cough his mother let out. The boy slept in his mother’s bed that night, soothing her into sleep instead his mother read out the Little Mermaid to him that night. Sefi let his tears fall as he dreamt of his mother turning into foam and leaving him behind.

His nightmare came true.

Sefi ran to the palace, trying to push back his tears. ‘The healer was there, he’ll take care of her until I get Loki.’ or ‘Loki knows a healing spell, his mother had probably taught him a lot by now.’, we’re all the thoughts running through his mind as he ran. Sefi tried to push pass the guards only to be roughly pushed back. He began shouting Loki’s name but his sobs had stopped him from fully doing that.

Sefi turned to the guards. “Please, it will only take a moment! It’s important-” Sefi shouted out as the guards began to close the large door. “It’s my mother, please, she needs help...” The boy weakly said as he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

Through the boy’s clouded vision, familiar envelops entered his view so he walked towards it. His letters lay there, forgotten along with the kitchen trash.

 

|| x ||

 

It took longer for Sefi to walk back and when he did the healer was already out the house. After rubbing his eyes with the rough cotton sleeves of his shirt, the boy straightened himself and looked up at the man. He was greeted with pity, something he didn’t want to ever see again. Sefi chucked his forgotten letter on the floor as he ran to his mother. Her motionless body laid there with a smile on her face. The boy grew angry as he saw her calm face, he hit the bed a couple of times, trying to wake his mother before he is pulled away into a hug.

That night a couple of the townspeople gathered as they burnt the body of Sarah Rogerson. Only Sefi had stayed behind until the light had completely floated away from his grasp, just like foam.

 

|| x ||

 

Sefi tore up the sketches, crumpled each thrown letter and continuously punched the oak tree but tears no longer came. He stared at the carved initials and punched it one more time before leaning against it in defeat.

  
_"My friend, I have heard that your father will be joining the quest to Midgard, an honourable man indeed!"  
_

_"He's leaving me and my ma behind...I'd rather have him stay."  
_

_"Aw, do not be disheartened, Sefi. You'll always have me!"  
_

_The two blond boys stared at one another as they laughed.  
_

“You’re just like your brother...”

 

_"...I just wish that you will not leave me behind."_

_"Never, I will always be by your side. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not!"  
_

_Sefi stared at Loki and managed to warmly smile.  
_

He placed a hand over Loki’s initials, “...leaving when I needed you the most.”

 

|| x ||

 

That night, Sefi became the warrior of Asgard.


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets will always be discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, here's a new chapter. Ugh my interview is tomorrow!! I hope they consider me a place, anyway have fun reading!

“Loki, stop!”

“Why must I? I am merely teaching her a lesson!”

“You believe that doing that to a maiden’s hair will achieve that? Return it now or I will-”

“What will you do, Thor? Draw your sword and slit my throat or will you make me chase you around the market as you have done before?”

Thor hardened his glare at his younger brother; Sif clutched her hair with murderous tears forming in her eyes.

“Brother, please.”

Loki hardened his expression as Thor pulled that puppy dog expression he always hated, maybe due to the fact that whenever he tried it, well it doesn’t have the same effect on the Aesir’s.

“No, Thor. You have seen what she tried to do-”

“You should have been quick enough to dodge her attack, enemies will not-”

The dark-haired god gave a bitter laugh before he stormed away from the group. A part of him hated himself for being slow but a bigger part of him hated them. They took out their stress and frustration on the god and he knew it. Yes, it is understandable as they will be entering the training grounds for the warriors of Asgard but still he couldn’t help but feel angry and jealous. He still had long years of waiting till he is of age, till he is eighteen in Midgardian years. The god had worked hard, training, mastering spells; surely Odin will let him in a couple of years early? He must’ve proven his worth to his father in some way.

 

|| x ||

 

Loki sat cross-legged on his marble floor and traced the small indents he had made over the years. He traced the small circle around one of the markings, one that has not been crossed off like the others. The god heard his heavy golden door creaking but paid no attention to it.

“Have you come to scold me?”

“No, my child, I am merely here to ask of your health.”

“Look at these, mother...” The boy gestured to the wall. “These are the years that I have spent away from him, yet, not a single news have arrived.” The boy turned to his mother. “Has he forgotten me?”

Frigga cradled her younger son in her arms, afraid that he will read her expression. Odin’s orders were law and even her as his wife could do very little to change it. She had been informed several times about Sefi’s letters and it being thrown away until the day they had stopped coming altogether. She had visited the markets once they stopped to seek the boy but the bakery no longer stood in its usual place.

 

_“If you’re looking for Sefi, he no longer resides there m’am!”_

_Frigga turned to the source of the voice. “May I know where he lives now?”_

_The older woman shook her head. “’fraid not miss, the boy has not been around this area for a long time, too many sad memories I suppose. Why ya looking for him, anyway?”_

_“My son, Loki-”_

_“Loki?! Wait ‘ere miss.”_

_The woman came back with a wooden box and handed it to the queen. Frigga carefully accepted the object and brushed her hand across the precise inscription carved on the box. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Loki’s name on the lid._

_“Sefi said if someone comes ‘round with that name that I should give that to them.”_

_The queen had peered into the box once she had arrived in her chambers. Stained crumpled envelops stared back at her, all of them holding Loki’s name. The change of handwriting indicated the years. The woman quickly hid the box at the back of her wardrobe just as she heard Odin approach._

 

“Mother?”

Frigga pulled away and cupped her son’s face. “He has not forgotten you, my love, just as you have not forgotten him.”

The boy nodded.

“It is only two more days, my child. Then you can visit him to your heart’s content.”

The younger prince turned to look at the markings once again with a smile on his face before retreating to his books. As always, the boy unfolded the sketch of him and beamed at the words written at the bottom.

“Come visit me whenever you’re free, Ki” the boy happily whispered to himself.

 

Frigga left Loki’s chambers with a heavy heart.

 

|| x ||

 

Loki rolled his eyes as heavy footsteps echoed outside his chamber. He waited till Thor knocked and waited until his brother knocked again before letting him in. He stared as the oaf paced around his room, biting his nails.

“Well? What is it?” The younger god inquired.

“I need help with my garments for tomorrow...”

“What have you done to it now?”

Thor ran up to his brother and grabbed the boy’s hands. “Brother please, it is beyond help and I need it tomorrow!”

“Ask mother for a new one.”

“She will scold me!”

“She has every right to.”

“Brother, please?”

Loki rolled his eyes once again before nodding. Thor enveloped him in an embrace and he had to use his magic to fling his brother back to continue breathing.

 

|| x ||

 

The two boys cautiously snuck into their parent’s chambers even though Loki’s magic was cloaking them. They had carefully rummaged through the drawers to look for fabrics and sewing materials.

“Thor, check the wardrobe over there!”

“Yes, sir!”

The two giggled at their words, remembering the day Frigga had caught them wearing her dresses. It didn’t end very well for them that day for the woman had decided to make a couple in their size and they had to wear it for dinner. That was the night they had properly seen Odin laugh wholeheartedly.

“Brother, there is a box here for you.” Thor held out a small wooden box as he walked up to Loki.

The boy stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow as the blond god opened it. The two of them sat on their parent’s bed as Thor curiously poured out its contents.

Loki’s name was in every single food stained envelope. The boy just stared and Thor had taken the liberty to read the letter with the number one written on the top right corner.

_Ki,_

_This is my first letter to you; it was my ma’s idea. It has been several days since I last saw you and I know how busy you must be, being the prince of Asgard and all but I hope with all my heart that you have not forgotten me. My ma misses you, I miss you too, terribly but I can wait!_

_I hope this letter finds you and I hope that you will write back to me. I wish to write more but I am not as talented as you when it comes to storytelling, forgive me._

_See you soon,_

_Sefi_

 

Thor looked up at his brother and noticed the tears streaming down the boy’s face. He wanted to wipe it away but instead he picked up the second letter.

 

_Ki,_

_I have not heard received anything from my last letter, although it has only been a day. They may have misplaced it so I have decided to write another one. As I have said previously, I miss you terribly and it is the truth. I have decided to make a small cake for you but you will have to come here to get it!_

_How is that? Is it tempting enough?_

_It is green and black, your favourite colours! Ma was impressed and asked if I will be selling it but don’t worry, I didn’t. I told her that I made it for you and you only but you must come here and get it for I have recently caught my ma eating a few of them!_

_The second page is a sketch of your cake._

_See you soon,_

_Sefi_

 

Loki had snatched the letter from Thor’s hands and stared at it as tears clouded his vision. He then proceeded to tearing each envelop with trembling hands.

 

_Ki,_

_I miss you-_

_Ki,_

_Have you forgotten me?_

_Ki,_

_Have I done something wrong-_

_Ki,_

_My ma is-_

_Ki,_

_Please, I need your help-_

_Loki,_

_Please, I beg of-_

_To the youngest son of Odin,_

_I do not know what foolish thought came over me, to think that you and your brother would be different-_

_To Thor and Loki,_

_I have sat next to this oak tree for years as I continue to wait for either of you but I am tired. I sincerely apologise to my previous letter, Ki. You are different from Thor just as your brother is different from you. I was angry, angry at the both of you for I have felt abandoned during my times of need but I have come to terms with that. Crying over what has happened will not help me move forward therefore, Thor, I apologise for the embarrassment I have caused you and Ki, I apologise for whatever it is that I have done wrong. The two of you are my dearest friends and forever will be but I cannot help but think that I am not enough._

_A man had asked me to participate in something, it is foolish as I have no clue to what they want to do except to test their newly found skills of changing a person’s physiology but I have decided to agree. I do not know how it will turn out but may you wish me all the best?_

_Please do not think of this as a goodbye for I know fate cannot be so harsh, I just wished that we had at least properly talked before. If it is alright I wish to meet the two of you by our oak tree, even if it is only for a minute or two. Please meet me before dawn as I have a long journey ahead._

_See you then,_

_Sefi_

“Why have you hidden this from me?!”

Frigga stood by the doorway with a hand over her mouth. “Loki, my love.”

“You knew and, and-” Loki grabbed the last letter written and ran out of the palace, using his magic to tie flung the guards aside.

Thor angrily looked at his own mother and quickly placed the remaining letters back into the wooden box before following his brother out. The two of them desperately looked around for any signs of their friend but they knew deep down they were far too late. The two boys sat down against the large oak tree as they muttered ‘I’m sorry’.

 

|| x ||

 

Sefi stood in the shadows with a relieved smile on his face.


	8. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to our oak tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been a bit busy! Thank you for being patient!

Trumpets blared throughout the nine realms, young men came to Asgard to serve as warriors, each of them wearing a crest of their family, no matter how unknown. Frigga dressed a sullen Thor with her drapes as Loki snickered at the doorway. It had taken a long talk for the two boys to stop arguing with their parents after finding Sefi’s letters but they eventually calmed down.

Thor fiddled with the crest and Loki batted his hand away. “I told you not to move or I will prick you!”

The blond god scowled. “Brother, do you not have a larger tunic? The others will laugh.”

The younger boy looked up with a grin. “You should have thought of that before ruining your best tunic.”

Odin hurriedly rushed into the room, startling the three of them.

“Loki, why are you not dressed?”

The boy tilted his head to the side as he examined his clothing. “I am, father.”

“Then where is your crest?”

His eyes gleamed with joy as his father kneeled down in front of him. The old man smiled despite the weariness on his face. Odin gently patted the beautifully carved metal as he proudly looked up to Loki’s face.

“My son, today you will be a warrior of Asgard, you and your brother must do us proud, do you understand?”

“Always.” The young boy said with certainty as he widely grinned at Thor.

 

|| x ||

 

Fandral slapped Volstagg’s back as they both stepped forward, Hogun silently followed, Sif pumping her fist up as the crowd cheered. Thor and Loki looked at one another, a nervous smile on their face; their hands tightly clutched each other. The older god chuckled as his name was called out and Loki sighed in relief. The two ran towards their group, idly waiting for the last person. Loki did not miss the glare Sif had given him but he returned it with a smirk as he stared at her hair. The woman rushed forward, sword raised up high as she ran to him with a shout. The young god materialised a small knife in his hand ready to protect himself except Sif’s sword never reached him instead it collided with something metallic, something round.

Blond hair. That was the first thing Loki had noticed then it was the white robes with red and blue embroidery on the hems.

“You weren’t picked to kill each other, you’re here to learn and to teach, you understand? It’s not just your family watching you out here so you better behave yourselves.” The man’s voice was commanding, like Odin.

Thor was frozen in his place and so was the rest of the team, Loki searched their faces and wished for the man to turn around.

“Ah, there you are. Group six meet your Captain, Sefi Rogerson.”

The young man brought his shield down and half turned to look at the Minister, firmly nodding.

 

|| x ||

 

Each team rejoiced in the tavern, merrily singing songs their father’s, elder brothers, uncles or grandfathers used to sing. Only two were missing from the joyous moment but they were having their own fun back next to their large oak tree.

Under the moonlit sky, a young man hummed a tune his mother used to sing as he drew the face he once knew.

“I came as soon as I read your letters. I-”

Blue eyes looked into green ones, “You don’t have to explain, I know.”

Loki rocked on his heel, his lips tightly pressed together. Sefi gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy, tightening his hold with every passing second.

“I’m sorry about your mother. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

Sefi pulled him closer. “It wasn’t your fault...I’m sorry about the things I wrote.”

“You are forgiven, Captain.”

The two boys laughed. Birds chirped in the background as Sefi reluctantly pulled away. Loki tried not to show his disappointment on his face. It had been far too long since the two of them were like this. His face burned in embarrassment as he recalled one of the nights he touched himself.

“Is something wrong?”

Loki moaned.

The god’s hand quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide open as he stared at Sefi in horror but the warrior blankly stared back at him.

 

|| x ||

 

Line after line was transferred onto the paper, eyes unwavering as Sefi studied Loki’s features under the starlight, green eyes shining bright,  lips redder from the god’s constant biting. The warrior silently chuckled at his friend’s nervousness. The little Loki he knew was still there just as he had hoped.

“You’ve grown.” The young man looked at his sketch and looked back up.

“You have been away for far too long.”

Sefi couldn’t deny that, the magic had worked but building up the muscles was entirely up to him. All they did was accelerate the process and gave him better health.

“How old are you now?”

Loki looked down, his eyes flickering to the sides, “Sixteen in Midgardian years, I believe.”

“Your eyes are still as green...” He quietly muttered, Sefi grinned at the blush spreading across his friend’s cheeks. “Are you cold?” He slightly teased.

The warrior rubbed his hands together before cupping Loki’s cheeks, the god stiffened from the sudden action but found himself leaning in towards the warmth.

“I have missed your presence far too much.” The god mumbled, his lips gently pressed against Sefi's palm.

“I know.”

Loki chuckled, “You have grown bold.”

“You have that effect on me.”

The drop of tone in Sefi’s voice registered within the god, his body shivered just from that alone. Loki took in the change in his friend’s features, it was the same, from the blue eyes to his lips but something was different. Sefi looked more like a man than the small thin boy he once knew, they both have changed.

Both the boys’ hearts hammered against their chest as their lips moved further into each other, their breath mixing. They both closed their eyes, as Sefi gently traced the god’s jaw line. Just another move and they could be-

“Sefi! Brother-” Thor quickly turned away as the two boys scurried away from one another. Sefi awkwardly coughed. “Mother has come to pick you up, she says you are still too young to be wandering around this late at night...but I can-”

“No, you’re right. You both should go back.”

“And you, my friend, where would you be staying?”

“Home.”

The brothers exchanged looks before nodding.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, bright and early, alright?”

Thor’s laughter echoed around them. “Let us pray for Fandral for the man had left with two maiden in his arms!”

 

|| x ||

 

That night Loki and Sefi lied in bed with the image of the other beside them.  


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a heart to heart, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter :D Have fun reading!

Her braided hair was expertly wrapped into a high bun before Sefi kissed the top of her head.

“That will not diminish my anger.”

The blond warrior grinned and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. “I know.” He quietly whispered.

They stayed silent for a while as they waited for the rest of their team to arrive. “I’m sorry for not telling him but I was angry!”

Sif half turned to look at him, eyes apologetic but her overall expression showed anger.

“I know, Sif and I’m truly sorry for that. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

The girl firmly nodded as she leaned back towards his body. “He’s changed you know...mischievous little runt...he did this to my hair! Why aren’t you angry at him?”

Sefi pinched her cheeks as she struggled. “You use to be one too! Always picking fights with men!” The Captain leaned forward, his head on top of hers. “I’m not angry because your hair is still as beautiful as it was before.”

“Liar!”

“Hey! You should thank me for taking care of your hair all this time! It wouldn’t be this nice if it wasn’t for me!”

Sif lightly elbowed Sefi before running off; the Captain caught her by the waist and began tickling her.

Thor, Loki, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun stood in the distance, watching. Their expressions blank with confusion well Loki’s face was murderous. The two stopped laughing as they noticed the others, Sif jabbing him on the stomach to stop the man from laughing.

Loki stormed towards Sefi and crossed his arms with an angry pout as he stood face to face with his best friend. “Care to explain what you were doing?” He flashed a deathly glare towards Sif.

The rest of them walked closer to get a better understanding of the situation, Fandral grinning at the drama.

“Good morning to you too, Ki.”

Loki scowled, “I asked you a question.”

Sif brightly smiled and grabbed Sefi’s arm. “Why do you want to know, _Ki_?”

“Don’t call me that!”

The warrior shook his head his lips trembling with laughter. The man securely wrapped his arm around Sif’s waist once he regained his composure. “I was tickling her.” Sefi and Sif exchanged looks before they erupted into a fit of giggles.

Loki had a spell forming in his head, ready to push Sif away but his older brother was faster. The two blond men fell on the dirt.

“Thor get off him!” Sif screamed.

Fandral and Volstagg ran towards their friend but Loki had already successfully thrown Thor off Sefi.

“Brother, don’t make me fight you!”

“Alright, alright, enough.” Sefi stood up and wiped the dirt off of his clothing.

Thor charged forward with a shout but Sif blocked his way, landing a blow on the god’s abdomen. Thor stumbled back with a confused expression.

“Thor, those two grew up together, like brothers and sisters.”

Everyone turned to Hogun then to Sif and Sefi, Thor looked down ashamed, and Loki haughtily turned his head away.

“Now that it’s all cleared up,” Sefi stood up tall, his face serious, “care to tell me why the lot of you were late?”

Everyone shuffled nervously on their feet, looking anywhere but their Captain.

“Hogun?” Sefi asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Fandral had to be dragged out of bed and Volstagg was in pain from last night’s feast-”

“He jests!” The large man calls out.

Sefi ignored him and turned to Loki and Thor. “And the two of you?”

“Loki would not return me in my man form-”

“Our mother would not let us leave without breakfast-”

The brothers glared at one another.

 

|| x ||

 

The training resumed as normal, of course, the Captain had to punish them for their tardiness except Hogun. Five hundred push ups and sit ups were him going easy on them. Despite Loki’s protest, the brothers parted with the others for lunch, mother’s orders. Sefi joined the others at the tavern.

Sefi grabbed their tankards and ordered a refill from the bar. His body slouched forward as he waited.

“You know that he is the second prince of Asgard.”

The man interlinked his fingers, his head bowed down. He knew, he knew ever since he waited by that oak tree and the nights he spent alone whilst the elves studied him. Sefi knew he would loose him sometime in the future so he came to a conclusion that he would spend every remaining hour with him until that time comes.

Sefi turned to face Sif, “So is Thor.” He softly said.

“Yes but unlike you, our parents had already discussed our marriage.”

“Are you happy with that decision?”

“I love him...with all my heart and at this moment he too, loves me so yes, I am.”

 

The thought remained with him for the rest of their training.

 

Loki carefully watched his best friend as he trained with Volstagg, their Captain had paired them up in order to learn about their opponents fighting techniques. Fandral with Sif, Thor with Hogun and Loki with Volstagg, the opposites of each other, Sefi watched them; pointing out moves they could have taken when they failed to block each other.

 

|| x ||

 

Thor’s and his younger brother’s laughter echoed throughout the halls of the palace. The younger one pushed his brother away, disgusted from the sweat. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and the god was quickly pulled back behind one of the columns.

“Loki?” Thor called out. He searched for a while before deciding to retreat to the baths.

 

Sefi warmly smiled at the god, his arms still possessively around Loki’s waist. “You did well today.” He softly whispered.

“Were you impressed, Captain?”

The warrior chuckled before answering with a yes.

“My work here is done.” He says with a smirk. “Now, before we were so rudely interrupted last ni-”

The man’s lips softly pressed against his then shortly pulled away but Loki moved forward and captured them once again as he wrapped his arms around Sefi’s neck. It was short and simple but it was a lot more than the two of them could have wished for ever since they craved for one another.

“So care to tell me the real reason to why you were late today?”

“I turned Thor into a woman.”

“You...what?”

“He deserved it, mother seemed pleased and began dressing him in her drapes. Odin was hiding it pretty well but I knew he was laughing inside.”

“Well...that’s something.”

“Do not fret; I am sure another time will come for you to witness his beauty.”

The man in front of him slumped forward, silencing his laughter as much as he could. Loki pulled away.

“Now where were we?” The god asked with a teasing tone.

Sefi gently pushed Loki against the column and resumed their kissing, limbs tangling with every passing minute.

 

|| x ||

 

Odin’s bird carefully watched the pair before flying back to report to its master.


	10. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colours and their meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the picture of the cupcake: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5f3o8naCv1rqx2fxo1_1280.jpg

Frigga gently placed her hand upon her husband’s back, soothing the weary expression on his face. The old man turned, his hand placed over hers. Asgard laid in front of them, shining in its glory.

“He is a good man, my love.”

“Yet you have such visions.”

Frigga walked further into the balcony, her hands on the barricade as Odin wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Shall we visit our sons?”

“I will join you later, my wife.”

The AllMother placed a kiss on Odin’s hand before travelling to the stables. A bird perches itself on the AllFather’s arm, beady black eyes stared at him.

“Keep an eye on Sefi; make sure no harm befalls on the man.” The bird majestically flew away for the fifth time that week. The old man looked upon the sky, “This is all that I can do.” He quietly whispered.

 

|| x ||

 

Both men twisted their foot to the side to gain better balance as their previous blow pushed them apart. Their chest rose and fell in an unsteady pace, their eyes never leaving the other. Loki quickly teleported himself, knife in hand but he was blocked by that round shield before it knocked him back. The god spat to his side and pushed himself up. He charged forward, Sefi barely managing to avoid it; the blond warrior touched his cheek and noticed the blood on his fingertips. Loki had masterfully kicked the man on his side and quickly straddled him before Sefi had the chance of moving.

“Do you yield Captain?” He pants with every word.

Loki was rewarded with a smirk before he is pushed onto his back. Sefi’s perfectly styled hair messily fell forward, face pink from their exercise and his blue eyes shined brighter.

“Do you yield, Silvertongue?” The warrior whispered an inch closer to Loki’s face.

The two stared at one another, still out of breath. Maidens squealed from the distance, their teammates all raised an eyebrow but the two stayed on the ground, Sefi still straddling the god. Odin and Frigga watched from a distance, the king shaking his head with a hidden smile on his face as Frigga clapped, the others soon joined her.

Sefi quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Loki up as they noticed the sound of clapping around them. Their faces both flushed from embarrassment. Volstagg and Fandral slapped their back.

“Well done, my friend-”

“-that was a very erotic display of your undying love for one another!” Fandral continued.

Sefi looked down, a hand on his face to cover his already reddening face and Loki smirked.

“Jealous, Fandral?”

Fandral took a quick look at Sefi’s face, “Jealous?” and continued to asses him from head to toe. “Oh, yes.”

 This earned him a painful jab on the side, wonderfully delivered by Loki. Thor quickly threw towels at their direction, both of them catching it with no difficulty. Sefi quickly walked towards the king and queen after wiping his sweat. The warrior bowed down before them.

“Definitely jealous.” Fandral whispered to Loki.

“He does have wonderfully sculpted buttocks, brother.”

“That I have to agree on.” Sif added.

“Very firm.” Volstagg assessed.

Hogun hummed in agreement.

Loki took a step forward and swiftly turned around to look at his teammates. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Who gave you the permission to look?” Loki raised his head up high.

They took a glance at one another before clutching their stomachs as they laughed. Their Captain returned a few moments later. He took one glance at them laughing before flashing a questioning look towards Loki who still had a scowl on his face.

“What’s so funny?” He asked the lot of them.

Another row of laughter was let out before they scrambled away from the pair. Loki’s scowl was then directed towards Sefi and then to his trousers before it went back up to his face.

“Do you not possess other garments?”

Sefi assessed his clothing, “What’s wrong with this one?” The warrior did a little twirl. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew how much his training clothes accentuated his body and it was the very reason to why he wears them.

“It is too...forget it.” Loki walked away.

The warrior followed suit, a grin on his face. “It’s too what?” He questioned over and over again.

 

|| x ||

 

Crushed fruits were slathered onto homemade bread before the man propped it into Loki’s mouth.

“Stop avoiding the question with your delicious food!” The god continued to chew. “I still do not know how you and Sif became close, even Thor is jealous!” Sefi placed a chocolate into Loki’s mouth. “Sefi!”

The warrior chuckled as he apologised, he wiped the crumbs off the corner of Loki’s mouth and quickly kissed him before speaking. “I’m afraid there are a lot of things you don’t know in my life.” He softly whispered. Sefi didn’t miss the sadness that flashed across Loki’s face as his best friend looked down, fiddling with the grapes. “Just as I don’t know much about you. We’ve missed an awful lot during the years we have spent apart but now we can make up for all those times we have lost.” He cupped the god’s face, his thumb tracing Loki’s prominent cheekbones.

“I suppose that is all we could do.”

Sefi places a kiss on Loki’s forehead, then to both his cheeks and lastly to his lips. “Now, enough of these melancholy talk. I have something for you.” 

The warrior rummaged through the basket they have brought with them for lunch. Loki leaned back against their oak tree as he waited for Sefi to show him whatever it was the warrior planned on giving him. It was small and perfectly wrapped in a black box with a green ribbon. Loki carefully unwrap the gift, the four walls of the box fell down, revealing an artistically decorated cake. Green overflowed from it like a cape, two golden circles etched with the god’s family crest and a golden horned helmet.

Loki looked up, “Horns?”

Sefi nodded, “Tell me if I’m wrong but from what I’ve seen during our training, well, you always seem to try to prove you’re better than the rest, you don’t back down from your own views, you walk with purpose, always so regal and beautiful. The horns adds height to the overall cake hopefully showing your higher status, the gold represents Asgard, your people, the realms riches.”

The god nodded, “But why dark green?” Loki knew the meaning of the colour but he wanted to make sure.

Sefi leaned back against the tree, next to him. “ I used it to represent your ambitious nature-”

“And my greed and jealousy.”

The warrior kissed the god’s shoulder. “Yes.” He mumbled against Loki’s shoulder.

“You think me greedy?”

“You crave for so much more, be it knowledge or acceptance.”

“And jealous?”

“Over Thor, yes.”

They both stayed silent, little insects filling in that dreadful emptiness until one of them spoke again.

“You are honest unlike the others.”

“I know how much you hate to be lied to.”

Loki placed the cake down and fully turned to face Sefi. “You never mentioned about the twirling white under the helmet.”

A smile appeared on the warrior’s face as he gently kissed the god in front of him. Loki’s tongue licking Sefi’s lips until he was granted entrance, their tongues gracefully danced until the god claimed dominance. Their lips parted with a slight pop, smile growing wider as they grasp for breath.

“Under all that greed and jealousy, I see a boy as innocent and as lost as he was the day I found him in the market and sincerely hope that his ambitions will not tarnish his pure soul. You are a good person, Ki, and if matters turn to worse know that I will always be behind you, no matter what.”

“Be by my side instead, my prince, and make sure that none of that happens for it is you that makes me good.”

“Prince?” Sefi asked with amusement.

“Yes, my very own prince charming.”

The warrior kissed Loki’s cheek. Their fingers unknowingly intertwined with one another as they watched the day turn into night. The sound of a bird flying away startled the pair and they erupted into a fit of giggles, not knowing who the creature belonged to.


	11. Början

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies various of paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness!!!!!! I've been sick D;

“Loki! Sefi!”

The two of them chuckled as they pressed their bodies against the concrete wall. Loki shifted his body, one leg in between Sefi’s. The warrior gulped and tried to hide his red cheeks.

“We should go.” Sefi quietly whispered.

Loki hummed in agreement but made no action to move away instead the god pressed his body closer to the warrior, lips ghostly brushing against the man’s cheeks. Loki gently kissed Sefi’s neck before he hungrily sucked on that lightly tanned skin. He bit harder with every passing second as the warrior groaned under him, bucking his hips against Loki’s leg.

“In Odin’s name!”

Sefi turned away from their friends as Loki shot daggers at their direction. The warrior awkwardly coughed and pried himself away from the god, a hand on the wall to regain his balance as he lightly punched his numb legs.

“The man may be older than you but he is a lot more innocent.”

Loki rolled his eyes at Sif’s comment.

Fandral watched Sefi's retreating back with a glint in his eyes. “Still a blushing virgin ey?”

The god glared at Fandral, “Don’t you dare!”

Fandral raised both hands in surrender as he laughed. Loki ran after Sefi and looped his arm into his. The rest of their group stared with a bright smile on their faces before following the two to the Bifrost Bridge.

 

|| x ||

 

 Vanaheim greeted them with all its glory, the group sighed in content as they breathe in the fresh air before settling down near a small river. Volstagg and Thor immediately opened the baskets of food which Sif and Sefi had prepared. She swatted their hands away as the two men plastered a puppy eyed look towards Sefi. The warrior gave in and quickly separated the food, equally, and handed them to everyone. He hated to admit it but Sif was a great cook, not as great as his lover though, Sefi is and will always be number one in everything.

Fandral and Volstagg immediately removed their garments and jumped into the river, Hogun picked up their disregarded clothing and neatly folded them, and he soon joined them. Loki glanced at Sif and Thor; the two looked so in love it was weirdly adorable. His brother looked so at peace lying on her lap as she run her fingers through his blond hair. The god slyly glanced at his lover, the warrior’s face filled with concentration as he stared at the scenery before him. Loki placed a finger on the scrunched up skin between the warrior’s eyebrows, he watched it relaxing with a loving smile.

“Bored?” The warrior asked.

Loki nodded and leaned on Sefi’s shoulder. The man placed a kiss on top of his head before pulling him up and disregarding his art materials on the mat. Sefi showed him a small boat and let him be led into it. The warrior rowed and rowed, mist filling in their view, Loki heard a silent spell being said before firelight surrounded them, lighting up their surroundings. The god’s eyes gleamed in surprise, leaning forward, his hand hovering over one of the lights. He let his hand lightly be dragged across the water, little fishes following the light disturbance within the river. The boat came to a halt, in the middle of open water. Sefi pulled Loki up into his arms as the light around them continued to dance.

“You can cast spells...”

“Only simple ones.”

“How did you...find this place?”

“By accident.” Sefi murmured on Loki’s shoulder.

“Through the Bifrost?”

Sefi shook his head before pulling away. “There are other paths to travel in between the realms other than the Bifrost, just a lot more dangerous.”

Loki flashed a concern look towards his lover.

“I’m stubborn, you know that.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I’ll teach you, the paths are just not as accurate as the Bifrost Bridge so don’t use it unless extremely necessary, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Then do not bother teaching me, it is a lot easier to use the bridge anyway.”

Sefi shook his head and took Loki’s hand, his thumb gently caressing it. “It’s best if you know, it’ll be useful for escape if Asgard is under attack and I’m sure there are others who knows about them, you and Thor will also be able to protect Asgard better if you knew the paths.”

“Would it not be better if my brother is here?”

“He won’t have the patience to learn nor I, to teach, I would have to bestow that task to you.”

“Yes, Captain!”

 

|| x ||

 

Sefi showed him every path he knew, told him where it led, how to cross it and what to avoid. The warrior drew him the paths, made him remember by testing his knowledge. They continued their private lessons between their training breaks, no one bothered them. Sefi and Loki forged a device to track each other’s whereabouts in case one of them collides with danger. It was only after several years later when the younger god turned eighteen in Midgardian years that Sefi had finally allowed him to travel through the paths, Sefi on his side.

 

|| x ||

 

The two of them fell on the river near their oak tree, laughing as they emerged from yet another hidden path.

“My device broke.”

“So did mine.”

They exchanged looks and laughed. Loki and Sefi lay on their backs as they let the sun dry their garments. The warrior turned to his side.

“If you ever travel between realms in that way promise me that you’ll notify Heimdall for he cannot see us through it. I’ve learnt that the hard way...I don’t want you to experience that.”

Loki turned to face his lover. “Promise but I have no desire to travel in it alone.”

Sefi kissed his lover on the lips before pulling the god on top of him. The younger man giggled in delight as his lover placed kisses on his face and on his neck.

The bird flew back into Odin’s arm. The AllFather turned away from Asgard’s landscape with a displeased expression on his face.

“Notify Captain Rogerson that he will be missing tomorrow’s afternoon training session.”

The guard bowed down and walked out of the throne room to carry out the AllFather’s command. Frigga stood by a column, hand tightly clutching her gown and silently walked away from her husband.

 

|| x ||

 

Two men as innocent as children lay side by side in serenity with their hands gently intertwined not knowing the fate that has been bestowed upon their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you've noticed but there's been quite a lot of foreshadowing not just from this chapter...ohhh lol
> 
> The chapter title is in Swedish - Början (the beginning)


	12. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga

Here in Asgard lies a king of all nine realms, a king who has led an army to Midgard to fight the frost giants in a ruthless war, and a king who makes decisions to protect his realms but above all else he is a father to his beloved sons.

 

|| x ||

 

Odin kept his one good eye as stern as possible as the council voiced their concern but the old man’s focus was elsewhere. He flipped through the documents in front of him and ushered a servant to provide him his seal, without further ado the man loudly stamped the scrolls one by one before dismissing them. Frigga waited until everyone but the king was left. She watched her husband as he wearily slouched forward, both hands covering his face.

“Not now, my wife.”

Frigga stalked towards him, her eyes as deadly as she could make them. “If not now then when my husband?”

Odin leaned back on his chair and motioned for his wife to sit beside him. She studied him close as she sat. “I am not a fool, my love, I know of your plans. You cannot drive Captain Rogerson away from him; even you know how inseparable the two have become.”

“And you, my beloved are not a fool either.”

Frigga slammed her hand against the wooden table; she ignored the stinging pain in her palms. “What is it that you are so unhappy about? I did not wish to believe it but the expectations you place on him is too much! He is but a child who constantly needs his father’s approval! For once, I am happy to see him free from that why can you not do the same!”

Odin stood up; ready to leave except Frigga had slammed him onto the marble floor with her magic.

“Do not walk away from me, Odin!”

The king tried to get up but magic had bounded his body into a kneeling position as Frigga moved in front of him.

“You will see our son be crushed by your selfish and foolish decisions? If this is what you had plan for him then you should have left him to freeze to death when he was but a babe! At least then he would not have to live with such heartache!” The queen’s voice rose in rage, Odin felt nothing but ice crawling up his body as he watched tears falling down his wife’s eyes.. “You are supposed to be his father!”

“Hence why I do this!”

Frigga’s brows scrunched up in confusion as Odin repeated his words. Her magic unbounded the man but he stayed in that position.

“He is my son, my youngest, and adopted or not Loki is my son hence why I do this. Your visions, my wife, do you believe they would continue to smile as they do now when it happens? Do you believe that they will continue to live as they do now when it does? No, they would have wished something far worse. Either of them can destroy the nine realms if they wished but they do not because of each other-”

“The more reason the let them be.”

The old man tiredly shook his head. “My love, neither of them will be able to handle it.”

“They are not weak.”

“No but if the same thing happens to us then believe me when I say that I will wage pointless wars across the realms, in rage and in sadness. It is best to end it now.”

The queen gently fell on her knees as she cupped her husband’s face. “And you believe that they can be happy and live like that?”

“Loki will follow my command.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you think I have banned him from leaving the palace all those years ago?”

Frigga fell back, a hand instantly covering her mouth as she shook her head side to side.

“He had not once tried to escape neither had Sefi tried to sneak in despite their constant longing for one another.”

Frigga pushed herself up, still shaking her head. “They were children!”

“It was best that they learned at such age.”

“You are cruel! I should not have told you, I should not have opened my mouth...my poor boy...”

Odin tried to ignore his wife’s saddened heart, his steps faltering as he walked towards her trembling body. “My wife-” he quietly whispered as he lifted an arm to caress her tinted cheeks.

The sound of Frigga slapping Odin’s hand away resonated throughout the entire room as she fled. Odin stared at his hand before rubbing his face. “You are a king, sacrifices must be made, sacrifices...has to be...made.”

 

 

_“Tell me how!”_

_The transparent women shook their heads in sync. “You cannot change fate, my king. It is beyond your control.”_

_“Lies! I will change it, I will!”_

_The three women sadly gazed upon their king before they dispersed their magic around him. Odin walked towards his throne, he smiled at his youngest trying to sit on it._

_“Fa...fawer!” the little child gleefully waved his little hands towards the old man._

_Odin effortlessly picked up Loki and placed him on his lap as he sat on the throne. “I will change it.” He quietly whispered to himself before placing a kiss on the top of Loki’s head._

 

A single tear fell down from the king’s face.

 

|| x ||

 

The sound of knocking disturbed him from his thoughts as did the sound of metal clinking.

“The queen has travelled to the training grounds.”

“No doubt that she is there to relieve stress.”

“My king?” the guard quietly questioned.

“Nothing.” Odin turned to face the guard. “What of Captain Rogerson?”

“He has decided to come after training, my king.”

A small smile appeared on the man’s face, “I see, a formidable warrior indeed. You may go.”

The guard bowed on one knee before leaving just before his bird flew in for its daily reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki was trying to say Father in case nobody got that. (Apologies, not good with baby talk xD and for the vast amount of speech) Also, I wanted you guys to understand Odin and Frigga's (mostly Odin's) feelings before I bring in Sefi and Odin's scene.


	13. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointment, test and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop longer chapter :D I'm close to (slightly) following the original script of Thor!

Citizens of Asgard had gathered within the training ground as blows continued to be exchange. People cheered, clapped and rejoiced as one of them struck the other. Both opponents panted as the rest of the warriors watched in excitement and worry.

Sefi raised his shield as the queen brought her sword down; the warrior fell on one knee. Loki took a step closer just as Thor blocked his way with one arm as the older prince shook his head. The warrior stood up proud, a grin on his face. He managed to struck Frigga across the face before she punched his gut; both of them cringed from the blow.

“Brother something is wrong.”

Thor looked at his younger brother with questioning eyes. “She’s merely sparring with Sefi.”

The younger god shook his head,” Something has upset her, she’s angry...” Loki looked at Thor with concern in his eyes. “You should know that.”

The older god took that chance to study his mother, eyes widening in realisation. “She would not hurt him...would she?”

The two of them exchanged looks as they decided to stop the two, their necks snapping towards the direction of the gasps they’ve heard. Sefi fell on both knees as he clutched his side, blood dripped between his fingers, Frigga’s blade on sand. Loki ran towards his lover, his steps halting as his mother’s hand struck his left cheek. Another collection of gasps echoed within the arena. Frigga lifted her hand once again ready to slap Loki’s other cheek except Sefi had gently tugged her hand away. The warrior gently shook his head from side to side with a tiny smile on his face.

“Get him to the healing room.” She ordered the rest of his team before leaving to see her husband once again.

Sefi batted them away and commanded them to continue with their training as he got a servant to aid him instead.

 

 || x ||

 

The queen softly wrapped her thin arms around Odin’s waist; the king placed his above hers before he spun around and faced her. He searched his wife’s eyes as she looked up at his weary ones. Odin didn’t have to ask what was wrong as she brought his head down and placed their foreheads against one another. Their vision blurred as images began to form around them.

 

_Frigga watched the Captain giving out orders to his team as the ground before them elevated. He pointed out and showed a couple of ways on how to land with the least damage. She frowned as Thor continued to playfully jab Loki on the sides. Frigga stepped forward as Loki lost his balance at the edge of the platform. The queen sighed in relief as Sefi jumped after him and grabbed the edge, Thor and Volstagg quickly pulled them up. She watched her youngest checking the captain’s wellbeing before seeking revenge on his brother. Thor’s hair grew longer than Sif’s, his physical appearance changing into a woman’s. She couldn’t help but laugh along with the others as Thor begged for Loki to turn him back._

 

The surrounding changed to Frigga and Sefi face to face, Odin’s expression hardened but he kept silent and continued to watch.

_“Do you think yourself worthy of my son, Captain?”_

_Sefi looked at her with a questioning look before answering. “You’ll have to ask him yourself, m’am.” The captain flashed a smile towards her youngest son._

_She hid the pride that was brewing inside her, she came here for a reason, and she needed to know. “And do you believe my son is worthy of your love?”_

_The captain warmly smiled at her direction, “Certainly, your majesty.”_

_“Even if he will not choose you over the throne?”_

_The nervous gulp the captain took didn’t go unnoticed, she watched him looking down and slightly looking at Loki’s direction. Sefi knew how much the throne meant to his lover, he knew how much Loki wanted to prove to the king that he could be just as powerful as Thor. If he asked, would Loki be able to give up the throne for him-_

_“You are unsure.”_

_Sefi abruptly looked up, his brows furrowed._

_“Shall we test how willingly he is to run to your side at the time of your need?”_

_The captain was ready to decline, despite being tempted by the offer he didn’t want to test Loki. He loved Loki and at this moment Loki feels the same, that was all that mattered but the queen had already struck him. He only blocked her moves until he realised he, himself was also being tested, just how far will he fight for Loki’s sake? So he began to fight back, not caring whether she was the queen of Asgard._

 

Both Odin and Frigga’s expressions was plastered with concern.

 

_Frigga slapped Loki on the left cheek. She ignored the stinging pain on her palms and her son’s wide eyed look, tears threatening to fall. She lifted her hand once again, ready to strike the other cheek but the captain had stopped her on time. A part of her wanted shower him with thanks but the disappointment overpowered it. She was disappointed that neither of her sons had stopped them despite knowing her mood. She was disappointed in herself when she decided to test her son and Sefi and the fact that she couldn’t trust their mere words. The look the warrior had given her only made it worse, he was willing to give so much away and yet Loki...what was he doing? She did not raise her son to be that way...no, this wasn’t his fault. It was that damn prophecy, that damn fate; she will change it...no matter what._

The two pulled away from one another. Odin cupped his wife’s face, “We will change it...”

“...No matter what.” Frigga continued.

 

|| x ||

 

The king regally sat on his throne, Gungnir in his hand as he waited. The large golden doors loudly opened as a guard announced the warrior’s arrival. Sefi placed one knee on the cold marble floor, his hand in a form of a fist as he placed it above his chest with his head bowed down. Odin instructed him to stand and so the warrior did. Their eyes never left one another, as they assessed the other’s every action and purpose.

Odin looked at the blood stained fabric at the warrior’s side. “I see my wife has already talked with you.”

“More of a test than a talk, sire.”

The king couldn’t help but smile at the captain’s response. “Do you know why you’re here, Captain Rogerson?”

Sefi had an idea but it was best to make sure. “No one but you would know the reason behind that, sire.”

The king laughed. “Then let us get to the point.” Sefi nodded. “Do you love my son, boy?”

The captain smiled to himself. “More than the nine realms and relics inside your vault sire.”

Odin smiled as he recalled saying something similar to Frigga’s parents. “And does my youngest love you?”

“Ask him yourself, sire.”

The king laughed again. “Even if fate has other plans for the both of you?”

Sefi proudly looked up and answered with certainty. “I-we will face her hand in hand...If that is all then I’ll take my leave.”

The captain turned and walked towards the large door, his hand wrapped around the handle before the king spoke once again.

“He will not choose you over the throne, Sefi, it is you that will loose ev-”

His hand tightened around the handle, he was so sick of hearing that already. How can they be so sure? Why do they even keep saying it? For all they know he could be the one leaving Loki. He knew that he was unfit for the palace life, mostly stuck between these walls and the realms’ responsibility upon your shoulders, he could never do it.

Sefi swiftly turned to face the king. “That’s not a choice he’ll have to make.”

Sefi didn’t wait for Odin’s answer before leaving the room. He tiredly rubbed his face and cringed from the pain erupting around his wound. He silently cursed as blood began to drip from it again.

 

|| x ||

 

Sif’s chest rose in anger as she watched Sefi limping away from the throne room, her hands tightly clenched the hem of her shirt before storming off back to the training ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 25 subscriptions and 46 kudos?! That's the most I've got...ever! Thank you so much!!! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this despite my current lateness with the updates! (Don't kill me! ;L)


	14. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One must rest to be ready for a new day.

Every window within the realm began to close as night dawned upon them. Loki continuously grinned as he stared at an old sketch Sefi had given him. He rolled around his bed with gleeful eyes as he recalled Sif’s words.

 

_“He loves you more than the nine realms and the relics in Asgard’s vault.”_

_Loki turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sif’s sudden remark, “What do you speak of?”_

_“Sefi, I overheard him saying that he loves you more than the nine realms and the relics in your Father’s vault.”_

_Loki furiously blushed as the others whistled, Thor slapping his back with a knowing grin across his face. He turned back to Sif but her expression wasn’t similar to the others, they were blank, no, they looked angry? The little god paid no attention to it._

_“Say-”_

_“No way, not saying it again, ask him to say it.”_

 

The little god laughed as he happily kicked the air. Loki cleared his throat, his face serious as he stared at his sketched face. “Loki, I love you more that the nine realms and the relics inside Asgard’s vault.”

The god was ready to let out another set of laughter.

“I don’t sound like that.”

The god flapped his arms around, trying to grab his fur blanket to cover his face but ended up falling out his bed instead. Sefi’s heart warming laughter filled the room and the god couldn’t help but join him. His lover pulled him up; the two fell on the bed with tangled limbs, Loki on top. The warrior tucked a strand of hair behind is lover’s ear and kept his hand there as they stared at one another. Loki’s cheeks began to redden once more as time slowly passed. Sefi lifted himself up a bit, his lips lingering on Loki’s ear.

“My little tomato.” He huskily whispered.

“Fool!” He playfully hit Sefi on the chest. “I am no tomato! I am a god!” Another hit. “I shall have you upon your knees, foolish man!” Another hit.

Sefi continuously laughed and grabbed Loki’s wrists after the last hit, changing their positions as he pinned the god’s wrists above his head.

“Not today” he triumphantly exclaimed before planting a kiss upon the god’s lips.

He continued to nip on Loki’s bottom lip despite the god’s open mouth. The god proceeded to bite his lover’s upper lip in return. The two moaned in sync before Sefi intruded Loki’s mouth, the tip of his tongue gracefully licking his hard palate. The warrior’s hands gently travelled down Loki’s body and into his tunic, the god stiffened but soon relaxed as Sefi deepened their kiss even further. Loki found himself arching into his lover’s touch, his pelvis unknowingly moving up and down against his lover. The god moaned into Sefi’s mouth as the man pinched and twisted his nipples.

A knock halted Loki’s movements.

“Brother?”

The little god warily turned to Sefi but the warrior had no signs of stopping and began sucking on Loki’s neck. The god quickly covered his mouth to stifle his moans.

“Loki?” his brother worriedly asked. The god saw a slight movement to the doorknob and quickly jammed it with his magic.

“Answer him.” Sefi quietly whispered in between kisses.

“What...ngh...what is it you big oaf?” He quickly bit his bottom lip, trying to silence himself as Sefi kissed his torso.

“Mother asked if you had packed for our trip tomorrow.”

Sefi sucked on one of his nipples and gently tugged it with his teeth. “Yes!” The god cried out. He felt Sefi’s laughter against his chest before the warrior applied the same technique to the other bud.

“Loki, are you alright?”

“Yes, Thor...” His hands tightly clutched Sefi’s hair as the man’s mouth completely surrounded his cock. He tightened his hold, head falling back as Sefi hummed and sucked.

“Brother you sound unwell, open the door or do you want me to get mother?”

Loki looked down as Sefi grinned, his mouth leaving with a slight pop. At first the god had thought his lover was stopping and felt a tinge of disappointment until Sefi’s hand wrapped around his penis, the tip of the warrior’s tongue on its head.

“Oh god!” Loki gripped the sheets as Sefi continued to lick his tip.

“Loki?!” Thor pounded on the door just as Sefi once again swallowed Loki whole. “I’m calling mother!”

Loki’s eyes widened, “No! Don’t! I’m...mhmn...fine...”

“Are you sure?”

His gripped tightened and could almost feel the sheets beneath him ripping from his clutch. “Mmn...yes! Yes! I’m sure...oh god...leave, you buffoon!”

It took several seconds before the elder god decided to finally leave. Sefi's jaw slackened just before Loki thrusted into his mouth, riding out his orgasm. The god fell back on the mattress, his hair randomly sticking to his face as Sefi sucked every last drop. Loki pulled him up and lazily kissed him before Sefi, too, comfortably laid on the mattress with Loki in his arms.

“You, my prince charming are a blessing.”

Loki snuggled against Sefi as the warrior placed a kiss on top of his head. “And you taste like a god.”

Loki chuckled in response, “of course, what else am I suppose to taste like but that?”

Sefi rolled his eyes and pulled Loki closer.

“So have you packed for the trip?”

The god shook his head, “you stopped me from doing that.”

“Tomorrow morning then.”

“Tomorrow.” Loki propped himself up. “Will you be here in the morning?”

Sefi raised his eyebrow, “why wouldn’t I be?”

The god smiled and kissed his lover before lying back down. “Will it be fun?”

“Of course it will, Midgard is always changing.”

“So you have travelled to that realm...”

“Several times.”

“Anyone I should be jealous of?”

“None, my love.”

A smile crept into Loki’s face, “Good, I’d hate to kill Midgardians, especially when they’ll end up killing themselves one way or another.” Loki looked up and the two men's eyes met. "Will you tell me the words you told my father?"

“Go to sleep Loki.”

The god pouted but soon lay comfortably in the arms of the man he loves with no worries or hatred in his mind. Sefi brushed the god's hair back with his free hand.

He lovingly stared at the god and softly whispered, "Loki, prince of Asgard, I love you far more than the nine realms and the relics in Odin's vault. Never forget that, my prince."

Loki slightly shifted in his sleep, a smile on his face.

 

 || x ||

 

Sif sharpened her sword with a clouded heart. “He needs to be stronger...needs to learn how to use his magic to fight and not for fruitless games...he needs to be stronger...” The sword dropped with a clang and she pressed her palms against her face. “For Sefi’s sake...for both their sakes...I have to help him get stronger.”

Sif fell asleep, her head on the hard wooden desk. Fandral fumbled into the room, a bottle in hand. He gently lifted Sif and tucked her into bed.

“...stronger...” she quietly whispered in her sleep.

Fandral quietly chuckled. “Yes, yes, you’ll be the finest Lady warrior in all of Asgard.”

A tear fell from her eyes and he gently wiped it off before leaving without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm sorry...I find it really hard to write smut...forgive me for my lame attempt...being sick doesn't help somebody magically cure me! PLEASE!


	15. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First trip to Midgard and a secret corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been incredibly lazy...

“No! No way! No couples allowed!”

Loki, Sefi, Thor and Sif gave Fandral a bored look, their arms tightly intertwined with their lovers.

“Jealous, Fandral?” Loki teased.

“Yes! Now separate.”

Sif was first to separate from her partner and quickly grabbed Sefi’s arm, claiming him. Loki narrowed her eyes at her, giving her a death warning. The goddess returned it with a smirk.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

“You shouldn’t taunt him like that.”

“He gets you every minute of every day, I have a reason to.”

 

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

Midgard was relatively normal except the mortals seem to have an obsession with metal rings and tiny metal balls on their face along with leather and towering hair. The Asgardian’s clothing seems to match theirs along with their longish hair. Punk was what they called themselves, Thor thoroughly enjoying everything about this era along with his brother, even Hogun began to join into their head banging.

Sif and Sefi walked towards a smaller alleyway, away from the loud music. A small tea shop that reminded the Aesir’s of people practicing magic back in their realm stood out at the end of the path. The little bell chimed as Sefi carefully pushed the door open.

The sweet and spices blasted into their faces, it was strong, very strong but somehow soothing. The two sat at the back of the shop, away from prying eyes. Their herbal tea, Assam and peppermint mix, arrived five minutes after ordering. She watched her companion taking small sips before trying it herself, the same bliss and calmness was plastered across her face, mirroring Sefi’s. Not knowing that the tea had a small amount of ecstasy.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

The two stumbled out of the tea shop; it took an hour or so of walking before their heads began to clear after drinking a vast amount of the same tea. Sif swiftly turned around, facing her best friend, the warrior she considered as a brother. An important person in her life.

“I will train him...I’ll push him till he becomes the very best...I’ll teach him how to fight like an Asgardian warrior!”

“He will hate you, you know that. Loki will just think that you're belittling him in from of others, making him into a laughing stock.”

“Then he can hate me all he wants!” Sif wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. “I will not lose you over some prophecy or his inability to hold a sword!”

Sefi pulled back, brows furrowed in confusion, “Sif what are you-”

“The AllMother and Odin knows, she has told me about the prophecy...Thor can protect Loki but I will make it my duty to protect you. It’ll be my duty...”

The blond warrior’s face scrunched up in anger as he rubbed his hand up and down Sif’s back, soothing her trembling body.

“I do not trust him enough to protect you on his own...not yet. He’s not ready...not ready to pick you over the throne or power.”

“Sif, like you heard; it’s not a choice he’ll ever have to make.”

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

The group brought back food, books and other items from Midgard upon their return. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral parted from the rest of the group and headed to the nearest tavern.

The princes were summoned by their King along with their lovers. The four of them tiredly made their way towards a hidden corridor in Asgard’s towering palace. The place was filled with paintings of wars and champions, filled with books about every realm and creatures. The AllMother whispered a few incarnations before two large golden doors appeared before them, an emblem where the Midgardian door knob should be. One emblem with one large ruby in the middle of an intricate design and one emerald green crystal in the other.

Odin placed both his strong hands on each of his sons’ shoulder; they looked at him in awe as Frigga stood between Sefi and Sif.

The two princes placed a hand on top of the gems and the doors opened with a loud metallic sound, cold air rushed towards their bodies.   

“Go with them.” Frigga quietly instructed them.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

“Welcome, Prince Loki Odinson.”

The god sat on the throne looking chair, Sefi stood by his side, his hands behind his back.

“Please state your first sentence.”

Loki looked at his lover, unsure of what to say. Sefi warmly smiled and smoothly said, “Êtes-vous heureux?”

“First sentence confirmed.”

Sefi bent down to whisper into Loki’s ear as he noticed the slight confusion in his lover’s face. “It means, are you happy?”

“Please state your second sentence.”

Loki proudly looked up, eyes gleaming with love and adoration. He took Sefi’s hand in his and kissed the warrior’s knuckles.

“Yes.”

“Second sentence confirmed.”

The god’s figure along with Sefi’s was mirrored on the screen. Sefi was pulled towards the chair as Loki manoeuvred himself to sit on the warrior’s lap. The two recorded their very first video together with nothing but jokes and cheesy lines.

“Please state your last sentence.”

“I, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard will forever love Sefi Rogerson, till the end of the nine realms and forever more.”

“Last sentence confirmed.”

Sefi gently traced the god’s jaw line before placing a serene kiss upon his lips. The machine closed with a quiet bleep.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

“I hope my sons did not foolishly record their messages.”

“Does it matter?” Loki questioned.

“Of course, how else do you think the mortals get their stories about us and our realm?” Frigga innocently smiled at them as the four warriors stared wide eyed into each other.

Thor bursts out laughing and was soon followed by the other two. Odin and Frigga exchanged worried looks at their sudden outbursts. Sefi covered his cold and solemn expression, directed to the AllFather and Mother, with a small friendly chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered them taking weed instead but I didn't want to focus on that lol xD next chapter will have a pretty fast pace since I want to end it soon...it turned out a lot longer than I anticipated.


	16. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls in its place and into pieces.

“No! You tell me the truth right now! If you can tell Sif then I have every damn right to know!”

“There is nothing to say, go back to the training grounds Captain.”

A crack began to appear and ended right by Odin’s feet. Frigga took a step back, hand over her mouth.

“I don’t think you’ve forgotten that it wasn’t just the AllMother that taught Loki his tricks.”

The all powerful king stood up, his hand tightly holding Gungnir. “You dare threaten me?”

“Threaten you?” The warrior laughed. “Why? Do you think I have a chance of winning? Even I’m not that stupid.”

The old king wearily sighed, “I owe your father my life and I will do everything I can to keep my promise. I will protect you.”

Sefi leaned back as he took a deep breath, jaw still tightly clenched. “Then I, Sefi Rogerson, Son of Joseph Rogerson, relieve you of your duties.”

The warrior hardened his gaze and made his way to the large golden door, he couldn’t stay here, it was too suffocating. Loki and him can leave, start a new life, a better life, where no one can judge or keep them apart.

 

Thor and Loki walked side by side, jesting as they made their way to the throne room. The two guards drew their swords and place it in front of the golden door. “The king and queen do not want to be disturbed.”

The brothers stared into one another before backing away. The trickster closed his eyes and focused his attention inside the throne room. Three beating hearts. His mother’s, father’s and...Sefi’s? Their voices was too muffled for the god to properly hear, Thor grabbed his hand, relaxing his younger brother as he let himself calmly concentrate.

_“He will be the death of you.”_

_“You don’t know that, all the things you’ve told me are from prophecies which can be changed!”_

_“Do not lie to yourself; you are as frightened as the two of us, as scared of what Loki is capable of!”_

Loki gripped his brother’s hand a little tighter.

_“Yes, I’m frightened to the point I want to run away-”_

The god’s eyes flew open, tears barely being held back. He turned his watery eyes towards his brother and ran away.

 

Sefi clenched his fists, “...I’m frightened...to the point I want to run away but not because of that, never because of that.”

Odin studied the trembling man in front of him; it reminded him so much of Sefi’s father. He remembered asking him if he was frightened to die before they had gone to Midgard. He remembered the way Joseph had clutched his shoulder and told him ‘No, he was frightened of his son growing up without a father.’ It was something that the king never thought about. He had Asgard and Midgard’s safety in his mind but never the thought of his son growing up with no father. It must’ve been that thought that made him loose direction and gave his best friend the one thing he was so afraid of. He had allowed the creature to kill his best friend because of his own carelessness; he might as well have killed him with his own hands. The guilt, the horror, the blood...it was all too much. Maybe, no that was the reason he had forbidden Thor to ever see Sefi again, he couldn’t live with the fact, the fact that he killed the boy’s father. Odin remembered his own father saying that as king you must be willing to sacrifice everything and for the first time in his long life, he had regretted being king.

Odin smoothly fell out of his thoughts and focused on those clear blue eyes.

“I’m frightened of losing him, losing him because of that throne, losing him because of my incapability to quietly stay by his side and share his vision. I am frightened because I don’t know how to share his load as the prince of Asgard...I don’t have that- But no matter how frightened I am, I will stay because I know he needs me.” Sefi softened his gaze towards Odin’s good eye. “Have you ever thought how much he might need you especially knowing about this sort of prophecy? Have you ever thought that before you protect a dead man’s son you must first learn how to protect your own?”

When the Allfather gave him no answer Sefi once again turned and walked out of the throne room with a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Sif violently grabbed Loki’s wrist before she was sent plummeting to the ground. The warrior stood and tackled him to the ground, punching his face before he could think of his next move. Thor roughly grabbed Sif by the collar and flung her aside, keeping the two of them apart.

“You are pathetic!” She spat.

“Yes, I am! Are you happy now?!” The younger god’s nostrils flared in anger. “I am weak, pathetic and never good enough! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I will not stand here and be mocked by you or your strength!”

Sif darkly laughed. “I have not mocked you! Not here! You are all that, Loki, but never a coward! You fought back just as hard as you were pushed! What happened to that boy?”

Loki clamped his mouth shut. “You don’t deserve him.” Sif spat out.

The loud sound of skin to skin contact made everyone look up. Sif stood with a hand covering her cheek, barely hiding the imprint of Thor’s hand.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Loki gently traced his initials along with Sefi’s on their still growing oak tree. How long as it been since they last spent their time under it? When did everything begin to change? When did it all become so complicated? Loki leaned back and slid down onto the grassy land, he missed the innocence of their life. He missed the time when all that mattered was Sefi by his side, their hand intertwined and their world as simple as breathing.

“You’re thinking too much again.” Sefi sat on the space next to the god, leaning back on the oak tree.

Both their hands inched closer until their pinkie hooked onto the other. Loki turned his hand, palm against Sefi’s before the warrior kissed the back of the god’s hand.

“I want you by my side.” Loki softly whispered as he placed his head on top of Sefi’s.

“Then I’ll stay there for as long as I can.”

“Rule Asgard with me.” Sefi squeezed the god’s hand tighter.

“Asgard isn’t for us to rule.” It was Thor’s and Loki’s, Asgard will blossom under their rule and he will continue to protect it as a warrior.

 

Inside the god’s mind, jealousy started to flourish, no; it wasn’t for them to rule but Thor’s, Odin’s golden child. He will never be good enough, not like this.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

That night Loki travelled the paths Sefi had shown him and found more, hidden from Heimdall’s sight. Sefi watched the god slowly falling into the darkness the warrior may not be able to pull him away from.

 

That night, Thor and Sif fought until they broke off their engagement. That night, Odin laid restlessly next to his wife as he relived the war with the Frost Giants in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo finally getting on to the Thor script! How is it? Lol! Shamelessly stealing Erik's line from xmfc xD


	17. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a beginning.

The sun had begun to take its break as Sefi carved one last point of the star. A small smile appeared on his face as he stood back to admire the house he had secretly built, a house his mother would’ve loved to live in. He carefully turned the knob and looked around, it was simple but his souvenirs from his travels and gifts from his friends made it more valuable than the gauntlet itself. Sefi ran his fingers through the smooth wooden countertop, imagined his mother cooking them breakfast whilst his father teaches him how to defend himself with a shield. The bedroom was the next room he visited, Sif’s mother had hand sewn each covers with a little help from Sif herself. Sefi flopped down on the bed and grinned at the view, their oak tree stood by the distance in all its glory. He didn’t know when it happened but he found his jaw clenching in anger. Loki couldn’t have been planning that, not to his brother but Sefi knew just how deep the god’s jealousy ran, he also knew how unfit Thor was to be crowned king.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The warrior’s eyes squinted in the distance, his brows furrowed as he continued to walk towards the oak tree. Odin stood tall with his left hand flat against the trunk. “Your father and I planted this tree, did he tell you that?”

Sefi didn’t need to speak a word, Odin knew the man didn’t, knew that Sefi never thought his father would be friends with Odin. The warrior kept silent, waiting for the AllFather to speak again.

“You are a brave man, Sefi, a man I approve of not just as a warrior but as my youngest lover but you cannot change fate or challenge the prophecy.” Odin faced him with eyes filled with grief. “Believe me, I have tried.”

“Just as you, Thor and Loki, me and your father had been friends since young. He was the sun and I, the moon, anyone could see that yet we treated each other as equal, our titles did not matter so when my father had forbidden me to meet him, I grew angry...I rebelled.” A ghostly smiled appeared on the king’s face and Sefi couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of them getting in sorts of trouble. “It was your father’s blessing that I cared more about than my own father, he was the one that formally wedded Frigga and I until my mother had persuaded the king to marry us both. Soon after, Sarah married your father, then you and Thor were born. My father’s words rang loud and clear when he had told me to stay away from Joseph for his sake and mine’s. He had told me that my blood brother’s life will end in my hands; Frigga had gone back to her hometown to help create a potion to preserve life until further help could be provided. I handed the vile to your father before we set out to Midgard.”

 

 Sefi turned in his bed, Loki’s eyes fluttered open as the warrior caressed his sharp cheekbones. “Is something the matter?”

He simply smiled and told the god to go back to sleep.

_“Loki was left out there to die, I was too fascinated by the small Jotun child...your father had slain the frost giant but he, himself was not left unharmed. He saw the child and had pressed the bottle into my hands. Sefi, your father saved Loki so I will not allow his sacrifice to be put in vain. Forgive me.”_

 

Sefi tucked the god’s hair behind his ear, “I love you.”

Loki hummed and pressed his body closer towards his lover.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

There are some things that are inevitable, like Loki finding the right path to allow the frost giants to enter Asgard, cloaked in magic or even the fact that Sefi had thoroughly informed a few of the guards to keep a close eye in the vault.  It wasn’t strange for them to follow his orders, he did become the Captain of the royal guards or that his concern was more towards the vault than the coronation, Why? Because he knew, out of everyone, he knew what Loki was capable of; he knew the darkness that was brewing inside the god.

 

They managed to stop them from doing any more harm. He listened to Thor arguing with the king. The warrior focused on Loki’s facial expressions and noticed the little smirk that appeared for a brief second before it became neutral once again.

 

His hand tightened around the handle of his shield as they marched down the bifrost, Heimdall stood in front. He wondered just how much the gatekeeper knew and saw. Sefi watched Loki’s expression scrunch up in anger as Heimdall cut him off so the warrior held his lover’s hand and gently squeezed it.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

That was the last time Loki had given him a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short!


	18. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boulevard of Broken Dreams

The skies ripped above Jotunheim, the two princes of Asgard along with their closest friends landed with a thud. Their bodies straightened up, ready to fight except their Captain. Thor pushed passed Sefi and cockily walked towards the ruins. The blond god regally raised his head with a grin on his face.

“What is your business here, Asgardian?”

Sefi took a step forward, a hand on Thor’s shoulder, giving the god a silent warning not that it did anything.

“I do not speak to lower subjects.” Sefi cringed. “I demand to speak to your king.”

A low rumble registered in their ears, Laufey raised his head, eyes casts down on the Asgardians.

“You, a foolish prince of Asgard dare _demand_ to speak to me?”

The captain noticed the slight tension in Thor’s body and had gripped his forearm to keep him back, mouthing the words, ‘let me speak to him.’ His friend reluctantly took a step back after giving a firm nod. Sefi walked forward, head raised with his hand securely wrapped around the handles of his shield. Laufey and a few others amusingly laughed.

“What’s this? The eldest son of Odin, following orders from a mere soldier? You are as meek as a maiden!” Sentry taunted.

Thor raised his hammer, ready to smash the head of the frost giant until Sefi swiftly turned and raised his shield to block the god’s power. A series of vibrations echoed within the realm, knocking out everything near them.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The sharp ice punctured his side as he laid eyes on a much younger frost giant and a woman pulling her...child? back. He heard the angry shouts of his lover. Loki grabbed Fandral’s sword off the ground, ready to strike.

Sefi forced himself to pull away from the ice, “LOKI! STOP!” He shouted at the same time the smaller frost giant a few meters in front of him cry out ‘father’. He saw the way Loki’s eyes darkened as the frost giant grabbed his wrist whilst he clanged onto his life until Loki slit the warrior’s throat with one clean motion.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

“Get them to the healers!” Odin commanded with anger.

Sefi took one look at his lover’s expression, the face he could no longer read or even confidently say that it belonged to the love of his life.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The warrior hardened his gaze as Loki appeared with Gungnir in his hand. Loki had smiled at him, but it wasn’t a smile you would give someone when you found out they were recovering well. No, that smile was nothing but triumph written all over it. He pushed himself up and glared at his lover, stopping the god in his tracks.

“Are you happy?”

Loki tilted his head to the side, pretending to be oblivious.

“Don’t pretend, I know what you did, I’ve watched you searched for that path. You really think I wouldn’t know?”

He saw the tension erupting from the raven haired god.

“Is this what you wanted? To become king?! Well, congratulations! You must feel extremely happy!”

“Sefi-”

“You got your brother banished!”

“He didn’t deserve to be king! You yourself knows that!”

Sefi darkly laughed, “And you think you do?”

A sharp bright light struck the wall behind him, small rubbles fell on his shoulder but the warrior didn’t flinch.

“Do not speak to me in that way! You are nothing but a warrior! I AM YOUR KING!”

The blond man clenched his jaw and gave a firm nod before allowing his expression to scrunch up with devastation. Sefi lowered his head, “Forgive me, my king.”

He didn’t notice the way his lover took a step back at his sudden words, eyes shocked with fear and realisation before disappearing.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

“How did the guard even know?”

“I told him.” Sefi limped towards his friends, Sif quickly aiding him. The captain silently thanked her as she led him to a seat.

“You will go to Midgard, find Thor and bring him back.”

“So he could be king?” Fandral asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, Thor is not ready to be king...until he is worthy.”

Hogun stood from his seat and looked out of the large window. “He is powerless, mortal even. The AllFather has taken his power, what could he do?”

“Like I said, until he is worthy, it is the only way for him to get back Mjolnir. Find him, we don’t have enough time. I fear Loki has other plans that we may not be able to stop with the AllFather in Odinsleep.”

The Warrior’s Three walked out of the room, leaving Sif and Sefi.

“You will have to stop him.”

“I know.”

“Will you be able to?”

“No.”

“The prophecy-”

The warrior gently squeezed her hands, “Odin is right, there is nothing we can do so-”

“No!” Sif stood up with her nostrils flared. “I will not allow you! This will do nothing but break the two of-”

“Go with them, Sif. They need you. Please, we’ll be fine, he’ll come back, and Asgard needs him as much as she needs Thor. They were born to be kings, to rule Asgard together, as one entity.”

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The screen lit up and a voice welcomed him. “Please state your first sentence.”

“Êtes-vous heureux?”

“First sentence confirmed. Please state your second sentence.”

He gulped. “Yes” he softly whispered.

“Second sentence confirmed.”

Sefi nervously looked at his hands, cleared his throat and looked back up, the screen reflecting his every expression. The warrior opened his mouth to start his message.

 

 

The warrior half expected Loki to appear beside him, eyes filled with love but the god never came. Sefi spoke the next words in a monotone voice, “I, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard will forever love Sefi Rogerson, till the end of the nine realms and forever more.”

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

“Under this tree we lied and lied...” The fire consumed the oak tree that has lived through hundreds of years as Sefi stood by it.

 

 

Loki hardened his gaze from the palace’s balcony and swiftly turned away from the sight, ready to command the Destroyer to prevent Thor from returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa...it's nearly the end...wow...72 kudos *tears up* Thank you everyone!
> 
> Also if you guys don't remember, Êtes-vous heureux? = Are you happy?


	19. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take much to be a hero.

Despite the rules and the trainings there’s one thing every warrior in Asgard must remember and that is to protect the realm no matter what the cost. Every warrior will lay down their soul and their bodies and sacrifice everything to protect it. It was the most important oath that they made in front of everyone once they received their awards and titles.

So what else was he suppose to do?

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The armour clinked into place and within seconds the captain gathered every possible guards who was willing to commit treason, to his surprise almost every captain from the different platoons came to him, dead set on whatever plan this man had. Sefi produced a map of Asgard, showed every possible exit to take the citizens to safety. He commanded three of the captains to start evacuating whilst the other two left was given orders to gather up as many men as they could and secure the perimeter. If Sefi was right, it wouldn’t be long till the frost giants arrived.

No mistakes could be made.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Sefi kneeled with his hand on his chest and his head bowed. He heard the sound of Loki’s steps becoming clearer as he walked away from Odin’s throne. Sefi slyly nodded towards the other guards as Loki commanded them to take their leave. Cold hands cupped his face, gently tilting his head up to meet the eyes that once showed love despite the jealousy in them. This was not the eyes of his lover.

Their eyes searched the other, expressions softening with every second they spent. Loki’s lips began to quiver as he sighed and closed his eyes, for a moment Sefi saw a flicker of kindness within the god’s face until it was set back to an unreadable expression.

“You burnt our tree.” The god whispered with slight anger.

“It was planted upon lies.” Sefi slowly pulled back, disconnecting the physical connection between them. “It had to end.”

“You mean we had to end.”

“Is that what you want?”

The god stood up, hauling Sefi up with him before he turned away. “What I want was to be accepted, I never wanted this!”

Sefi snorted at his statement causing the god to sharply turn around. “Don’t lie to yourself Loki, you might not have wanted it but somewhere along the line, you’ve become attached to that chair.”

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Sefi debriefed the newly found members, secure the villages and every pathways he had pointed out within Asgard’s forests. They obeyed him with no questions...like a king. He had told the queen to evacuate but she denied his request since Odin could not be moved.

The AllMother caressed his cheeks just as his own mother once had and the soldier couldn’t help but lean into her hands. It had been a long time since he felt this kind of kindness and he had to admit, he had missed it an awful lot. Sefi covered her soft hands with his calloused ones.

“I’m baking him a cake...” A smile appeared on his face, “...it’s currently in the stove...I’ve asked the others to evacuate so it’s a bit stupid to leave it in there so I was hoping if you could check it for me? Just make sure it doesn’t burn till I get back? I still need to decorate it but I-Loki might not let me leave his side once this is all over so if it’s okay...” The warrior placed a folded piece of paper in her hands. “The ingredients I used and how I made it is written there...”

Frigga brightly smiled at him, “I’ll decorate it for you. Do not fret Captain.”

The warrior flashed a brilliant smile at her before he left.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

The leader of the royal guards is a formidable man, who loved a god with ambitions higher than Yggadrasil. He stood by a platform, visible to everyone, magic surrounded him; something he had once taught Loki how to do. Each safe path opened within his command as Thor was sent plummeting down from Odin’s chambers. Warriors surrounded both sides of each entrances, women and children in between, ready to be protected.

They will lay down their lives for it is what a warrior must do.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Sefi ruffled Sleipnir’s mane as the eight-legged horse nuzzled him. He rode with grace and speed towards the Bifrost Bridge. Clear bright light emitted from the observatory as the turret spun and pointed at the space where Jotunheim lay. The captain picked up his speed.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

Sefi jumped off Sleipnir and told him to run back to where the other’s were, the horse bowed and galloped away from the scene.

Plan. Calculate. Act. The man’s head worked like a machine as he watched Thor shout ‘enough’ before placing Mjolnir on top of Loki’s chest.

Calm down, calm down and think of something. Save him, save him. Bring him back, don’t let him fall.

Thor retrieved Mjolnir; his arms raised up high to struck the Bifrost Bridge and end the energy flowing through it. Loki stood tall and ran to his brother, Gungnir in hand.

SAVE THEM!

Sefi charged towards his friends, the two princes he knew well. He slammed his shield towards the edge of the Bifrost Bridge. ‘Calculate.’ His mind screamed at him. The man grabbed Loki’s cape just as he flew from the force of the hammer and threw him back. He watched as his lover’s body collided with his shield as he grabbed the other end of Gungnir as Thor grabbed the other end. The eldest son stared at him with worried eyes, both their grips tightening on whatever they could hold. Thor’s hand began to bleed as he gripped the edge of the broken bridge, blood dripped onto Sefi's face. He felt his hand slipping. He knew he had to let go or Thor would fall with him. He couldn’t do that, not to Asgard, the two princes was needed.

It will only be a matter of time.

Odin grabbed his eldest son’s leg just as Thor slipped forward. Sefi turned to face the AllFather.

“Take care of him.” His hand began to ache.

“Thank you.” And Sefi couldn’t do anything but smile at the old man because for the first time, he saw the father of his lover, not a king or a warrior but the man who loved his sons and he knew then why his father had been friend's with Odin.

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

When Frigga finally arrived in the palace’s kitchen, a pure white decorated cake that showed her youngest son’s helmet stood in the middle of an oak table. She carefully unfolded the piece of paper in her hands,  _When he is ready, tell him that I left him a message. Tell him, I'm sorry._

 

 

|| x ||

 

 

_“Do you, Captain Sefi Rogerson, swear to the King and Queen and all of Asgard that you will protect this realm no matter the cost?”_

_Sefi kneeled on one knee, his voice loud and clear, “With all my life.”_

_The crowd cheered with delight as Sefi stood up and smiled brighter than any star with his friends by his side._


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to start living, my love.

“Heard you were going to New York,” Lucas looked up at Steve’s face, his head on the man’s lap.

The man continued to flip through the Norse mythology book before he averted his attention away from the book, “Yeah in two days time.”

Lucas hummed as a response.

He couldn’t help but chuckle and finally placed the book down. Steve absently stroked man’s jet black hair, his hair wavy than straight. “Missing me already?” He teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Never!”

“Ouch! Really? Not even a bit?”

“Why would I when I’m going too.”

The two of them somehow fitted together just as he once did with Loki, Sefi-Steve, that was his name now, sat up in full attention as Lucas straddled him. “You’re going? How come?”

His friend? Merely shrugged, “A few of us got selected to cover an interview for Stark’s upcoming gala.”

The man’s brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had heard that name from, he settled with the news, the man seemed famous if the journalism majors were doing an interview on him. Lucas disturbed his thoughts as he traced Steve’s jaw line with his lips hovering over his ear.

“Heard he was a playboy.”

Steve tried to calm his heart and steady his voice. “Better be careful then.” He replied after silently clearing his throat.

His friend scoffed and the soldier tried to hide his smile which he no longer had to do as Lucas crashed their lips together. Lucas’ tongues licked Steve’s bottom lip, easing his lips to part and grant him entrance. Steve found himself tightly clutching Lucas’ waist, ready to pull him closer until Loki’s face appeared in his mind. He quickly recoiled back, his back hitting the bookcase behind him. Steve gently pushed Lucas away from him and off his lap.

“I’m sorry...I” he meekly started as he tried to find the right words to say.

“Can’t” his friend finished for him. “Don’t you think you should move on? Pretty sure that guy’s living happily too.”

 

 

Lucas had departed before he could even say another word. He knew how right his friend was, it had been a long time, maybe not in Asgard but certainly here it was. He also knew Heimdall would’ve informed someone if they wished to find him. It would be fine wouldn’t it? It would be fine to start anew, to start living and even fall in love? Loki would’ve wanted him to be happy...right?

 

 

Steve quickly grabbed his bag and decided to find Lucas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS DONE! MY FIRST EVER FINISHED SERIES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TO THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME TILL THE END, THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your thoughts are very much appreciated! x


End file.
